Calor Calor Calor
by Anahi Ishida
Summary: O que pode acontecer com um garoto adolescente, com os hormonios à flor da pele, num dia extremamente quente, a tentação a sua frente e estando num quarto à sós com a mulher que ama? Leia e descubra .
1. Chapter 1

**-- Yamato's P.O.V. --**

_Calor…_

_Faz muito calor..._

_Calor, calor, calor, calor, calor, calor, calor…_

_¡MALDITO CALOR!_

_Daría o que fosse para ter de novo esse ar condicionado...ou algo bem frio...ou estar na piscina..._

_Mas, não...!_

_Estou aqui, trancado num quarto, praticamente assando com esse calor que faz. Todas as janelas estão abertas e, ainda assim, o calor é sufocante e a brisa que faz é ainda pior._

_Não corre nem uma miserável alma pelas ruas, mas é de se esperar, seguramente as pessoas estão disfrutando da piscina municipal, ou em suas próprias piscinas, ou na praia ou...que sei eu!_

_E se não fosse por esse maldito apagão que houve na cidade toda, estaria muito bem com o ar condicionado..._

_Se perguntam..._

_E onde estão meus amigos?_

_Provavelmente, eles desfrutam de um maravilhoso dia na praia enquanto eu estou aqui trancado..._

_Belos amigos, olha que me abandonaram num momento como este, mas verão..._

_Como se atreveram a me deixar aqui, neste dia ensolarado e quente, neste sábado sufocante?_

_É sábado e eu não posso ir embora daqui..._

_Normalmente o faria, mas agora..._

_Apenas esperem que os veja amanhã, me vingarei e isso que se fazem chamar de meus amigos, me pagarão..._

_Sim..._

Escutei um suspiro de resignação, que me fez sair bruscamente de minha pequena meditação. Tirei minha vista da janela e me foquei na pessoa que estava em minha frente, do outro lado da mesa. O que me levou a pensar, que nem todos os meus amgios estavam se divertindo, não...Ela havia decidido ficar ali comigo, sem importar-se quando insisti que fosse com o pessoal a praia e se divertisse, que eu me encarregaria do trabalho...Mas ela não me escutou, não entendeu as razões, dizendo que também devia fazer o trabalho. Às vezes podia ser tão teimosa, mas isso já não importava, a única coisa que me importava era que havia ficado comigo, para terminar o trabalho..

Fiquei observando-a...

O trabalho...Esse era o motivo por qual estavamos ali trancados dentro desse quarto, sem poder sair, sufocados pelo calor...Esse era, dem dúvida, um dos verões mais quentes na história do Japão...E nós estavamos ali, a uma semana de começar as tão ansiadas férias de verão, fazendo esse estúpido trabalho, ainda já havendo terminado os exames finais do semestre...Então...Por que estavamos ali, quando deveriamos estar celebrando que já não haviam mais provas e nem nada disso?...Pois, muito simples, foi pelo que havia acontecido no dia anterior, na escola...Tudo era culpa do professor de História...Só de pensar nisso, meu sangue ferve...

Essa manhã começou como outra qualquer.

Como já me era costume, me levantei mais cedo do que o habitual. Ao meu pai isso já não lhe surpreendia, posto que levava fazendo isso há alguns meses. Tão pouco imaginava o porquê da minha mudança de hábito, ninguém imaginava...Ninguém conhecia meu maior segredo, mas assim estaba melhor, não queria causar problemas a certas pessoas...Além do mais, se sacrificr algumas horas de sono, signigicavam que poderia vê-la e passar um tempo a sós com ela, então faria encantado... E essa era a verdadeira razão de minha repentina mudança...Ela... Minha amiga de infância, Sora Takenouchi...

Foi há uns meses, quando começou minha mudança. Uma manhã havia acordado mais cedo do que de costume, duas horas antes, e não conseguia voltar a dormir, por isso havia decidido sair e dar um passeio antes de ir para escola, já que tinha tempo de sobra. Caminhei sem rumo por uns minutos, logo decidi ir ao meu lugar privado, um pequeno jardim perto da escola. Só ia ali cada vez que queria pensar, ou passar um tempo sozinho. Qual foi minha surpresa ao chegar? Me encontrei com ela, com Sora... Estava sentada observando a paisagem de Odaiba, com os primeiros raios de Sol...Se via realmente linda... Me aproximei para cumprimentá-la, ela se surpreendeu muito ao me ver a essas horas da manhã, mas se alegrou também. Me sentei ao seu lado e começamos a conversar. Me confesou que ia a esse lugar todas as manhãs, antes de ir a escola, essa foi uma agradável surpresa, também me disse que ninguém mais sabia isso, claro, exceto eu. Seguimos conversando, e logo lhe disse que eu só ia ali de tarde, cada vez que queria ficar sozinho. Ela apenas sorriu diante disso.

Desde dessa manhã, comecei a me levantar mais cedo, apenas para vê-la e passar um tempo a sós com ela... Foi quando comecei a dar conta de meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela... Mas ainda assim, no começo acreditei que apenas gostava dela, depois de tudo, é muito atraente...

_Ainda que não fosse assim..._

Quem ia dizer? O _grande_ Yamato Ishida, o garoto _mais_ popular da escola, o _Playboy_, o _Deus das fantasias femininas_, estava perdidamente apaixonado de sua amiga de infância, Sora Takenouchi... E não se quando ocorreu, digo, é verdade que ela sempre chamou minha atenção com seu caráter e sua forma de ser, sempre preocupada com os demais; isso era algo que sempre gostei nela, mas antes era apenas isso, um simples gosto, nada mais... Mas quando comecei observá-la, a realmente observá-la, vi coisas nela que nunca havia visto antes...Seu sorriso...Esse sorriso que era capaz de iluminar o mundo...meu mundo... me cativou por completo. E seus olhos, esses preciosos rubis que são como uma entrada a sua alma, e que são capazes de me ler como um livro aberto, me tinham completamente hipinotizado. Logo, aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, passamos da puberdade a adolescência. Já não eramos mais crianças, não, já eramos adolescentes. Eu já não podia ver Sora da mesma forma, já não a via com os mesmos olhos, meus estúpidos hormônios fizeram que eu percebesse detalhes que antes não havia querido ver. Sora estava se convertendo em uma mulher, seu corpo havia se desenvolvido, acentuando suas curvas, fazendo-o mais bonito e mais desejável, e o Tênis lhe ajudou bastante... Todo meu corpo, minha alma, meu coração, todo meu ser a exigia aos gritos... Foi então quando esse simples gostar, essa simples atração física, passou a ser... _amor._

_O mais profundo, sincero e infinito amor._

No começo não queria acreditar, mas quanto mais tempo passava ao seu lado, mas me convência de que realmente me havia apaixonado por ela.

Mas bom, não seguirei desviando-me do assunto principal: A razão pela qual estamos fazendo um estúpido trabalho num sábado. Como já havia dito, todo é culpa do professor de História... Odeio essa aula...

Tudo começou ontem pela manhã, no momento em que abri meus olhos, devia haver sabido que esse não seria um bom dia para mim...

**Flash Back…**

Quando acordei, me surpreendi ao não sentir meu despertador. Estiquei meu braço para pegar o relógio, e quando via a hora... quase infartei. Eram seis e meia, o despertador não tocou, e estava meia hora atrasado para me encontrar com Sora. Sai num salto de minha cama e corri ao banheiro. Tomei banho rapidamente, sai do chuveiro e corri ao meu quarto, me vesti o mais rápido que do que podia, peguei minha mochila e corri a cozinha. Vi a hora e me surpreendi, levei apenas cinco minutos. Sem perder mais tempo, pequei um iorgute da geladeira e me dirigi a entrada. Coloquei meu sapato, pequei minha chave e sai correndo do apartamento. Increvelmente, nem sequer arrumei meu cabelo e ainda estava molhado, mas não me importava.

_Como pôde acontecer isso? Estou certo de que programei o maldito despertador... ou não?... Ahh! Já nem lembro... Mas tinha que escriver essa música, não é?... Por que tive que me apaixonar por ela?_

Reclameu comigo mesmo, mas logo minha ira se esfumaçou, dando lugar a uma expressão doce. Sorri. "Porqu ela é... simplesmente maravilhosa..."- disse num sussurro, respondendo minha própria pergunta.

Ainda tinha sono. Na noite anterior fiquei acordado até muito tarde, porque estava escrevendo uma nova canção, inspirada em Sora. Mas não pude terminá-la, o cansaço me venceu e cai rendido sobre minha cama, dormindo imediatamente. Ainda assim, o calor não me permitiu dormir bem, era muito sufocante.

Segui correndo, sem parar para descançar. Haveria tempo para isso. De longe vi a entrada de nosso pequeno lugar secreto. Corri mais rápido. Ao chegar ali, Sora já havia chegado, mas era de se esperar, ela era muito pontual. Mas diferente das outras manhãs, não observava o amanhecer, estava lendo suas anotações. Soube imediatamente porque. Estava estudando para a prova de história que teriamos no primeiro período, a última prova do semestre. A mesma prova para qual não havia estudado.

_Como pude esquecer?_

Me aproximei dela lentamente.

"Se atrasou..."- disse, sem levantar seu olhar de seu caderno.

"Ehh...Sim, lamento, mas dormi demais..."- disse, sentando-me ao seu lado, debaixo da árvore.

"Por quê?"- me perguntou, ainda sem me olhar.

"Não dormi muito bem...muito calor..."- respondi.

Sorriu ligeiramente, fechou seus olhos e se apoiou no tronco da árvore. "Certo...Estava começando a pensar que não viria..."- disse.

"Nada disso...Jamais te desapontaria..."

Diante disso, seu sorriso se ampliou.

"Eu sei."- murmurou. "Mas, sabe? Eu também cheguei atrasada essa manhã...Igual a você, a noite não dormi muito bem por causa do calor."- disse, rindo um pouco.

"Há quanto tempo está aqui?"- perguntei.

"Uns cinco minutos."

"Ahh... E eu estava preocupado que fosse se irritar comigo por chegar tarde."- disse com um tom infantil.

Rimos um pouco diante disso.

"Impossível. Eu jamais poderia me irritar com você, por mais que quisesse, simplesmento não poderia."- disse, abrindo seus olhos.

Me olhou e começou a rir.

"Do que está rindo?"- perguntei estranhando.

"Seu...cabelo...Yamato...Está um desastre!"- disse entre risos.

Esse comentário, me teria irritado, se tivesse vindo de alguém mais, mas não dela. Além do mais, seu riso é música para meus ouvidos. Por isso apenas pude rir também. Estivemos assim, durante muitos minutos, até que nossos estomagos já não aguentassem.

"...Permita-me..."- disse ela, de improviso. Deixou suas coisas de um lado e se inclinou ao meu lado.

"O que vai fazer?"- questionei.

Me sorriu. "O que acha? Arrumar este desastre."- disse, se referindo ao meu cabelo. Logo me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Posso?"

Isso me tomou de surpresa. Ela não precisava pedir permissão, mas seguramente havia escutado dizer que eu não deixo que ninguém toque no meu cabelo. É verdade, mas se ela quer fazer, por mim não havia problema.

"Claro..."- respondi.

Ela apenas sorriu. Tomou meu rosto, com uma expressão pensativa. Permaneceu um momento assim e logo, sem vacilar, se sentou no meu colo, tomando-me de surpresa. Me ruborizei como louco. Levantei minha vista e a vi igual ou mais ruborizada que eu. Fizemos contato visual.

"Assim...estaremos mais comôdos..."- disse num sussurro. Eu apenas assenti.

Começou a passar seus dedos por entre meu cabelo, penteando-os da mesma forma que eu faço com o gel, só que desta vez não havia gel. Sua ação me pareceu uma carícia. Fechei meus olhos, para disfrutar o sentimento prazeroso que produzia o contato de suas suaves mãos. Era tão delicada, tão... amorosa. Pouco a pouco fui relaxando.

"É incrível..."- sussurrou ela, tirando-me de minha pequena fantasia.

"O que...?"- perguntei num sussurro.

"Seu cabelo é muito suave, muito bem cuidado... Eu pensei que seria, não sei, de outra forma... Você sabe, por todo o gel que usa..."- disse suavemente, sem deixar de acariciar meu cabelo.

E ela tinha razão. Meu cabelo deveria estar duro, porque na realidade eu usava bastante gel, mas não era assim, incrivelmente era muito suave. Levantei a vista para olhá-la nos olhos e, no momento em que fizemos contato visual, seus olhos começaram a brilhar de uma maneira especial. Tinham um brilho que nunca havia estado ali antes, era novo. Além do mais, seus olhos mostravam um sentimento que não pude descifrar, mas que definitivamente não estava ali antes. Poderia ser...desejo?

Pousei minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela tomou meu rosto. Lentamente, nossos lábios se aproximaram, até se encontrar num doce beijo. Mas antes de poder aprofundar o beijo, meu celular começou a tocar. E uma tremenda frustação se apoderou de mim. Sora se afastou rapidamente de mim, um pouco nervosa. Se levantou lentamente e se sentou ao meu lado. Logo depois de uns segundos, decidi que talvez deveria atender, mas não tinha vontade de falar com a pessoa que havia interrumpido esse momento que tanto havia desejado. Peque o celular do meu bolso.

_Maldição_!

Olhei a tela do celular e o desliguei, sem sequer atender. Era uma das tantas garotas com que saio para _me divertir_ por ai de vez em quando. Nunca é algo sério. Voltei a olhar Sora, buscando algum indício de que queria voltar a repetir o que fizemos, porque eu _sim_ queria. Era o que havia estado desejando desde do ocorrido naquela festa que Mimi fez, há um ano. Mas apenas me olhava ruborizada, com uma expressào neutra, mas em seus olhos havia...arrependimento?

_Genial, o que me faltava..._

"O que...você acha se... voltarmos a estudar?"- perguntou.

'"Claro..."

Estivemos estudando, até que era hora de ir para aula. Nos levantamos e nos dirigimos a escola. Sora me ajudou a entrar no recinto pela parte de trás, já que todas minhas fãs, estavam me esperando na entrada. Eu não tinha intenções de chegar tarde à prova... Não de novo. E menos ainda se era esta aula. Entramos na sala, segundos antes que o professor Tetsuka, que nos indicou que fossemos a nossos lugares. Eu, por sorte, estava atrás de Sora. O professor começou a entregar as provas em seguida.

"Sr. Ishida... Me surpreende que tenha chegado a tempo para o exame. Vejo que a companhia da Srta. Takenouchi tem sido uma boa influência para você."- disse, enquanto entregava meu exame.

Fiquei calado, não queria que me tirasse da sala. Não agora.

Comecei a procurar meu lápiz na mochila e não o encontrei. Percebi que estava com os livros das aulas do dia anterior. Então recordei que havia deixado meu lápiz sobre minha escrivaninha... o talvez no chão, quando dormi na noite anterior.

_Grande, as coisas não podem ser pior..._

"Sora..."- sussurrei.

"Que...?"

"Tem um lápiz extra que possa me emprestar...?"

"O que aconteceu com o seu...?"

"O esqueci..."

"Espera um momento..."- disse e começou a buscar em sua bolsa, tirando um lápiz. "Aqui está..."- mas não pôde me dar.

"ISHIDA, TAKENOUCHI!"

_Sip. Sim podem ser pior..._

O grito do professor fez com que toda a sala desse um pequeno salto pelo susto. Sora e eu nos pussemos de pé, esperando o que viria. Estava irritado, muito irritado. Nós não faziamos nada mal, além do mais, eu lhe pedi o lápiz. Não tinha porque castigá-la por tratr de me ajudar. Era minha culpa.

"À direção e me esperem lá!"- disse.

"Mas, professor..."- disse Sora.

"Nada de mas senhorita, à direção!"

"Ela não tem culpa, foi eu quem falou!"- lhe contestei. Odiava gente que se atrevia a levantar a voz a Sora.

"E ela lhe respondeu, Ishida. Recomendo qu ese mantenha em silêncio, se não quer que eu os reprove."

Ia responder, mas a mão de Sora sobre meu braço me impidiu. A olhei e ela negou com a cabeça. Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos da sala. Me sentia culpado, eu sabia que Sora havia estudado muito para essa prova, mais que eu. E seguramente teria tirado uma nota altíssima. Mas por meu descuido, ambos teriamos que fazer uma prova especial ou algo pior talvez.

_Estúpido velho...Como o odeio..._

Olhe Sora de lado e a vi cabisbaixa. Me senti ainda pior. Escutei um soluço e me senti miserável.

_Oh, genial. __A fez chorar_.

Suspirei. "Sora... sinto muito, lamento isto, por minha culpa o professor nos castigou... Te prometo que o convencerei para que não te reprove..."- disse, detendo-me.

Ela voltou-se a me ver, surpreendida, digamos.

"Não... Não, Yamato! Não é sua culpa. É só que, nestas últimas semanas tenho estado um pouco sentimental, é tudo..."- disse, negando efusivamente com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, já vai passar."- acrescentou, me dando um sorriso.

Devolvi o gesto e entramos na diretoria. Esperamos por algumas horas, até terminar o primeiro período, em silêncio. Até que escutamos o sinal indicando o término do período.

"Yamato..."- me chamou.

Voltei a vê-la em seguida. Ela prosseguiu.

"Quando o professor vier... por favor, não discuta o que tenha que dizer..."- começou, olhando-me de uma forma quase suplicante. "Você sabe que o professor Tetsuka é muito rigído e... por alguma razào, ele não simpatiza muito com você... Por isso, queria que me prometesse que via permanecer em silênico, enquanto ele estiver falando... Me promete?"- disse.

Estava segura de que Sora sabia muito bem porque o professor me odiava, mas nunca o mencionou. Ao menos ela não. Porque o resto das garotas... Digamos que os rumores voam. Como seja...

Eu ia prostetar, mas seu olhar não me permitiu. Ela tinha esse efeito em mim. Mas antes de lhe dar uma resposta, o professor entrou. Nos olhou um momento, estava irritado, mas quando pousou seu olhar em mim, me dei conta que sua raiva era unicamente por mim, Não me importou, de todas as formas, eu sabia que ele me odiava e que sempre buscava uma forma de me prejudicar, sem éxito; desde que ficou sabendo que eu tive uma pequena aventura com sua neta, Asuka, há pouco menos de um ano, dez meses para ser exato, tem tentado fazer que o diretor do Ginasial me expulse, mas jamais teve uma boa razão e eu não pensava em lhe dar o gosto de fazer algo para que me expulsassem. Além do mais estava seguro que o Sr. Tetsuka sabia que eu também o odiava. Por outro lado, só de pensar que, sem mim na escola, todos esses abutres que andam atrás da Sora veriam sua oportunidade de se aproximar dela, me fervia o sangue.

Se sentou na nossa frente, sem dizer nada por uns segundos, logo falou.

"Realmente me surpreendi que não tenha escapado sr. Ishida..."- disse. E se não tivesse sido porque Sora, pôs imediatamente sua mão sobre meu pulso, teria lhe partido a cara. "Mas, esse não é o caso... Devido a sua _falta_ na prova, me vejo na obrigação de tomar medidas para remediá-lo, e a causa de que este era o último dia para as provas, por ordens de meus superiores, não poderei preparar outra prova para que possam fazer..."- fez uma pausa.

Pude ver a tristeza de Sora.

"Mas, tão pouco posso reprová-los, já que, certamente, não colaram... A única solução que vejo a isto, é que vocês me entreguem um trabalho sobre a matéria que vimos durante o semestre, mas como isso seria presenteá-los com uma boa nota... Decidi que o tema de seu trabalho, de no mínimo cem páginas, será mitologia grega..."- disse.

Quiz protestar, mas o suave aperto que Sora me deu no pulso, me calou.

"Não há problama, professor."-disse Sora.

"E, já que a quantidade de páginas é muito, para uma pessoa, farão o trabalho juntos...Vocês sabem como gosto que façam meus trabalhos, tudo claramente detalhado, e escrito com suas palavras, não quero nenhum texto tirado de algum livro ou da Internet... E Srta. Takenouchi... não quero que você faça todo o trabalho sozinha... Quero para segunda, no primeiro período. Podem se retirar."- com isso finalizou.

Saímos da diretoria. Eu tinha vontade de bater nesse infeliz, mas tive que me conter. Tinhamos apenas dois dias e umas horas para fazer o maldito trabalho. Voltei a ver Sroa e a vi... feliz.

_Feliz?_

"O que ocorre?"- perguntei.

Me sorriu. "Nada, é só que me alegra que apenas tenhamos que fazer um trabalho e..."- se aproximou de mim, estava muito perto. Se pôs na ponta do pé e se aproximou de minha orelha. "Mas me alegra ainda mais a idéia de que terei que trabalhar com você... a sós... para isso."- sussurou. Logo se afastou um pouco, a uma distânica aceitável. "O que acha se nos encontrarmos amanhã de manhã no parque, para começar o trabalho no meu apartamento?"- perguntou.

Saí de minha pequena ensenação, ruborizando-me levemtente. "S-sim, claro."- consegui dizer.

"Muito bem. Leve toda a informação que poder encontrar sobre o tema, para que assim amanhã comecemos imediatamente.

"Certo. A que horas nos encontraremos no parque?"

"Depois do meu treino."- disse.

_Isso é muito cedo..._

"Muito bem, estarei lá."- disse. A vi ir para sua próxima aula e eu apenas fiquei ali parado como um idiota.

… **Fim Flash Back.**

O resto da tarde, passou despercebida para mim. Estava muito emocionado, para prestar atenção em outra coisa. E acho que ainda estou, por isso não consegui me concentrar em fazer minha parte do trabalho. Não que me importe muito nesses momento, já que, ainda que não terminemos hoje ( o qual não faremos), teremos todo o dia de amanhã. E ainda que trate de me concentrar, não podia, o calor me impide.

Eu não fiz nada de minha parte e ela tem, senão é a metade de sua parte, é bastante... Mas, ao ter Sora na minha frente... vestida assim... não me ajuda em absoluto...

E por que culpo a forma de Sora se vestir por minha falta de concentração? Bom, é simples e não é que me chateie com sua forma de vestir, nem nada, pelo contrário, me encanta, é apenas... Bom, os explicarei desde o princípio...

E o princípio é esta manhã...

**Flash Back…**

O treino de Sora trminava as oito e meia da manhã, mas eu cheguei dez minutos antes. Como o calor era insuportável, decidi por uma bermuda e uma camiseta sem mangas. Mas o calor era tanto, que estive tentado a tirar a camiseta quando cheguei ao parque, porém, pelos olhares que me davam todas as garotas que passava, pensei que, por _meu_ bem, não tiraria. Na minha mochila tinha toda a informação que havia encontrado para o trabalho, tanto na Internet como em alguns livros que há em meu apartamento.

Minutos depois de chegar ao parque, vi Sora vindo até mim, com um doce sorriso no rosto, esse sorriso que iluminava meu dia. Enquanto a vi vim em minha direção, não pude evitar..._olhar_... seu corpo. E sei que estive mal, mas... não podem me culpar! Digo, sou um garoto, perto de cumprir dezoito anos e com os hormônios a cem... É normal que esteja olhando o corpo de uma garota, mais ainda se é tão linda como Sora. Além do mais, ao contrário de outros garotos, eu sim posso controlar as ações de _todo_ meu corpo na presença de lindas garotas. E sei que ela é minha melhor amiga e que confia em mim, mas simplesmente já não posso evitar que meus olhos a _vejam_.

E isso é justificável.Digo, há muitos fatores que jogam contra mim : Sua beleza natural, já que não tem necessidade de usar maquiagem; seu lindo e bem proporcionado corpo, que se bem há outras garotas que são mais volumosas, simplesmente não é o mesmo; sua personalidade atraente, e é que ela tem algo que chama a atenção de todos os homens; e seu sorriso angelical, capaz de iluminar o mundo inteiro. Todos esses fatores, somados aos meus loucos e ativos hormônios, estão contra mim (ainda que se fosse apenas isso, poderia ignorar, como faço com outras garotas), mas é apenas um fator, o que não me permite ignorar os anteriores... E esse fator é... o _amor_... É por isso que não posso controlar meus olhos, pelos sentimentos que tenho por Sora. E o que é ainda pior, é que conforme passa o tempo, o amor que sinto por ela segue crescendo, fazendo-me cada vez mais difícil poder controlar minhas ações perto dela.

_Isso me preocupa._

Só de pensar que posso fazer algo a Sora, do que, estou seguro, me arrependerei logo, me provoca um imenso pavor...

_Agora, claro, se ela quizer que eu faça algo... Bom..._

Agitei minha cabeça, esse não era um bom momento para pensar nessas coisas. Além do mais, já me desviei do assunto... Onde estava...? Ah, sim... Não pude evitar olhar Sora quando chegou ao parque... A roupa que usa para seus treinos de Tênis, tào pouco me ajudavam muito. Essa blusa de mangas curtas, ligeiramente apertada, acentuando preciosamente sua cintura e seus... já sabem; e essa saia curta, ainda que não _tão_ curta, apenas um pouco mais acima da metade da coxa, que deixavam ver uma magnifica vista de suas lindas pernas... Como poderia ignorar tão presente dos deuses? E não sei os demais, mas quando Sora deixou o futebol pelo tênis, eu fui quam mais apoiou sua decisão... Acho que já devem saber porque. Por outro lado, Sora, às vezes, também me vê da forma em que eu a vejo; não sou cego, muitas vezes a vi _me olhando_, e quando se dá conta que foi descoberta se ruboriza; ou em outras ocasiões quando volto a olhá-la e a encontro ruborizada. Mas não faço nenhum comentário.

Quando chegou ao meu lado, lhe deu um sorriso. Ela me devolveu o gesto.

"Oi."- me disse.

"Oi..."- disse. "Realmente Sora, sigo achando que é melhor no tênis do que no futebol."- acrescentei, ampliando meu sorriso.

Ela se ruborizou um pouco. Logo voltou a sorrir com amis confiança.

"Por que está dizendo isso?"- perguntou, sem me dar tempo para responder. "Porque realmente estou indo bem e sou muito boa, ou... porque você gosta de me ver no uniforme do clube."- disse sem reparos, enquanto começavamos a caminhar ao seu apartamento.

Fingi pensar um segundo, logo com um sorriso, lhe respondi. "Por ambas, mas acho que mais pela segunda razão."

Voltou a se ruborizar, desviando seu olhar. "Não diga isso."- disse sem graça.

"Mas é verdade! Não deveria ficar sem graça, Sora. Porque na realidade acho que você fica linda nesse uniforme."- disse.

A cada palavra que saiu de minha boca, Sora se ruborizou ainda mais. Se via adorável.

"Pára..."- disse com um sorriso nervoso.

"É sério..."- lhe disse, inclinando-me para trás. "Além do mais, com essa saia, está irresistível..."- acrescentei de forma brincalhona, enquanto pegava a borda da saia, tratando de olhar debaixo desta.

"Yamato!"- exclamou, tirando minha mão.

Eu não tinha intenções de olhar debaixo de sua saia, bom talvez sim teria, mas não ia fazer isso e Sora sabia que eu não seria capaz disso. Eu apenas queria que ela perdesse a vergonha. Não passoumuito tempo, quando nos começamos a rir.

"Bom, eu não sou a única que se bem com o que veste."- disse, logo depois de nosso ataque de riso.

"A que se refere?"- perguntei, ainda sabendo do que falava.

"Apenas digo que você não está nada mal... Digo, com todas essas garotas que ficam te olhando. Eu acho que gostam muito do que usa."- respondeu.

"E você?... Gosta como me visto?"

Me olhou de lado, mostrando um doce sorriso. "Sim... Está muito bem."- disse.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, me deixou em seu quarto esperando-a, enquanto ela se trocava no banheiro. Aproveitei o tempo que demorou, para ver seu quarto com detenimento. Sim, certamente, eu já havia estado nesse apartamento, mas essa era a primeira vez que entraba no quarto de Sora. Observei ao redor. A decoração era bastante sensível e aconchegante, mas bom, falavamos de Sora depois de tudo, ela era uma garota sensível. Estava em sua cama, que tinha umas almofadas e um bicho de pelçuia de Biyomon, o que me pareceu muito terno. Havia um criado-mudo, junto a cama, onde tinha um bonito arranjo floral e um despertador. Também havia uma escrivaninha e duas cadeiras.

Me aproximei da escrivaninha e comecei a ver as fotografias que tinha ali. Tinha uma fotografia de seus pais e ela, quando era criança. Também tinha uma fotografia de nossa primeira aventura no Digimundo, há seis anos. Segui olhando e me encontrei com uma foto da segunda aventura digital, onde os pequenos foram os protagonistas, ali estavamos todos, os doze escolhidos; eu também tinha essa foto, era uma das minhas favoritas. Sorri. Recordo como estava nervoso antes que a tirassem, no momento em que abracei Sora, me senti vulnerável, temendo uma negativa de sua parte e que se irritasse comigo por meu atrevimento; mas no lugar disso, apenas sorriu, apegando-se um pouco mais a mim e aceitando meu abraço. Nesse momento me senti muito feliz.

Lamentavelmente, nesse momento, nossa relação não durou muito. Uns poucos meses depois que Sora se declarou para mim no Natal, nos inteiramos de que Taichi estava apaixonado por ela, e era lógico que sofria pelo nosso namoro. Eu não queria ver meu amigo assim, depois de tudo, Taichi era quase um irmão para mim, assim que decidi falar com Sora. Fui sincero com ela, lhe disse que realmente gostava muito dela, mas não queria que meu melhor amigo sofresse, assim que lhe disse que achava melhor terminar. Ela se entristeceu, mas disse que me compreendia, já que se sentia igual, apesar disso, me ofereceu sua amizade, dizendo que não queria que nos afastassemos. Eu aceitei a proposta, também não queria me afastar dela.

O curioso desse assunto, é que um tempo depois que terminamos, uns quatro meses, nos inteiramos de que Taichi estava saindo com Mimi. E quando eu lhe perguntei o que ocorria em relação a Sora, ele me olhou estranho, dizendo que com Sora nunca ouve nada, que apenas havia sido um erro, que o amor que sentia por ela, era o mesmo que sentia por sua irmã, um amor fraternal. Mas quando me disse isso, Sora já havia começado a sair com um garoto, se chamava Shinji; e eu já havia ganhado a fama de rompe corações.

Continuei observando as fotos, levando um surpresa. Havia uma foto do São Valentim desse ano, mas não lembrava quando a tiraram. Peguei o porta-retrato. Me deu conta que a foto havia sido tirada sem que Sora e eu nos dessemos conta. Lembrava esse momento perfeitamente, o tinha gravado em minha cabeça.

Esse dia haviamos ido ao parque todo o grupo, já que não se festejava apenas o amor entre casais, mas sim todos os tipos de amores. Sora e eu, haviamos estados bastante juntos e bastante afastados do resto do grupo, como se estivessemos a parte do grupo. Enquanto passeavamos, eu havia começado a flertar com Sora, ela não pareceu se irritar, porque me seguia no jogo. Num momento nos afastamos do resto, nos dirigimos a uma pequena ponte que havia no parque e nos pussemos a ver o lago, que estava coberto por uma fina capa de gelo. Estava entardecendo, por isso a temperatura estava baixando. Sora havia começado a tremer ligeiramente.

"_Está com frio?"_- lhe havia perguntado.

"_Só um pouco..."_- me disse, sorrindo.

Então a abracei pelas costas, passando meus braços ao redor de sua fina cintura. Qualquer um que tivesse nos visto, teria pensado que eramos um casal apaixonado. Ainda que agiamos como tal.

_"E que tal assim?"_- voltei a perguntar, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

"_Assim está bom..."_- havia respondido, pousando suas mãos sobre as minhas, dando-lhe um leve aperto.

A abracei com um pouco mais de força, aproximando-a mais ao meu corpo, fazendo nula a distância que havia entre nós. Começamos a conversar, falando em sussurros, sobre a curiosidade desse dia, já que todos estavam em casais e nós (os digiescolhidos) haviamos ido em grupo. Mas ela logo disse algo certo. Nesse dia não se celebrava apenas o amor, mas também a amizade. Então nos calamos, logo depois de uns minutos, eu a chamei, muito suave, que achei que não havia escutado, mas havia.

Voltou sua cabeça até mim e ficamos nos olhando nos olhos, como se o tempo houvesse parado.

"Hikari tirou essa foto sem que tivessemos percebido..."- escutei Sora nas minhas costas.

Dei um pequeno salto pelo susto, voltando-me rapidamente. Sora tinha um doce sorriso em seu rosto, não parecia irritada e não estava. Se aproximou, parando ao meu lado, para ver a foto que ainda tinha em minhas mãos. Eu não disse nada diante do que ela confesou.

"Ela me disse que estamos tão bem juntos e que pareciamos tão ternos assim, que não pôde resistir em fotografar esse momento."- disse, pegando a foto de minhas mãos. "Quando a me deu, me disse que a havia tirado antes de que Taichi e os demais começassem a gritar para que nos beijassemos."- riu logo depois de dizer isso.

Eu apenas sorri. Sora deixou o porta-retrato onde estava. Só então, percebi o que vestia. E as cores subiram rapidamente no meu rosto e, apesar de que o ar condicionado estava ligado, eu sentia que ardia por dentro. Se em seu uniforme do Clube de Tênis achava que era irressistível, com o que vestia, estava endemoniadamente sexy. Usava um top branco, ajustado, que deixava ver seu umbigo e parte de seu abdomen; e um short jeans muito, mas muito curto, que apenas cobria seu lindoe redondo..., deixando a vista suas lindas pernas. De repente, ela se virou para me ver, obrigando-me a olhá-la nos olhos.

"O que acha de começarmos a fazer o trabalho?"- disse.

Eu só pude assintir, sentando-me com muito calor.

… **Fim Flash Back.**

**Passei as últimas duas horas, **tratando de me concentrar por todos os meio; sem êxito. Sora tem toda minha atenção. E por mais que tente fazer minha parte do trabalho, meus pensamentos sempre voltam a Sora. Não importa com o que trate de me distrair, para não pensar nela; no final, sempre termino fantaseando com sua pessoa. É como uma droga que ainda não provei e que me tem totalmente obsecado.

A escutei suspirar frustada. A olhei; tinha sua cabeça apoiada sobre suas mãos, movendo-a de um lado para o outro.

"Ocorre algo, Sora?"-lhe perguntei.

Ela me olhou e voltou a suspirar. "Não posso pensar com este calor e assim não posso trabalhar."- disse.

Nesse ponto, concordava com ela. Esse calor não deixava ninguém trablahar bem. Mas para mim, não era apenas o calor. Sora se inclinou para trás, apoiando suas costas no apoio da cadeira, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Sei que ela fez isso sem nenhuma má intenção, mas não pude evitar sentir a necessidade de me lançar sobre ela e comé-la com beijos; estava tão sexy.

"Yamato?"

Deu um salto de susto, ao achar que me havia descoberto enquanto a olhava; mas pela expressão que tinha, me dei conta de que ela não me descobriu.

_Estive perto..._

"Diga?"- lhe disse.

"Quer algo para beber?"- perguntou, pondo-se de pé.

Assenti efusivamente. "Água fria, muito fria... e com gele, muito gelo... por favor."- disse.

"Muito bem. Já volto."- disse e saiu do quarto.

_Ai, Deus..._

Observei até o mais minímo movimento que realizou ao sair. Talvez ela não saiba, mas... sua forma de caminhar... de se mover... era muito sensual. Suspirei. Essa garota me estava deixando louco. E não sabia quanto mais ia poder me controlar se continuasse trancado nesse quarto com ela. Porque, como iam as coisas, o mais provável era que o trabalho ia ficar em segundo plano.

_Sora... O que fez para me ter assim... a sua mercê_?

A verdade é que ela não fez nada, além de ser como é, tão pura e inocente. Às vezes me sentia como um depravado ao ter esse tipo de pensamento referentes a ela; não sei, era como estar... desonrando-a.

_Deixa de pensar assim dela, Yamato... Sora é pura demais para alguém que se atreva a ter essa clase de pensamentos sobre sua pessoa... Demasiada_.

Me levantei, caminhando até a janela. Soprava uma brisa leve, o que me ajudou um pouco a me refrescar. Tirei a camiseta, jogando-a onde estava minha mochila. Nesse momento daria o que fosse por um ducha de água fria. Pensar nisso me ajudava a ter Sora longe de meus pensamentos. o que estava começando a considerar que era o melhor.

_Ela merece algo melhor que eu... Verdade?_

Pelo menos era isso que queria achar, digo, ela jamais ficaria comigo, não com minha reputação.Mas não podia evitar sentir ciúme de cada tipo que se aproximava e inconscientemente afugentava todos os seus pretendentes; Sora tinha muitos garotos na escola babando por ela, mas por mim não se aproximavam. Irônico, não? Levando em conta que ela nunca fez isso com as garotas que se aproximam de mim, mas isso é porque ela me vê apenas como seu melhor amigo (junto com Taichi). E isso me confunde, se sou apenas um amigo para ela, então por que me beijou na festa da Mimi... e por que me beijou ontem pela manhà? Bom a festa era justificável; jogavamos _Verdade ou Conseqüência_ e não tinhamos outra opção, todos aceitamos jogar sme se importar com nada. Mas e ontem de manhã?

De repente senti alguém fazendo-me coseguinhas. E se não fosse porque eu era muito sensível no abdomen e nas costelas, não haveria me importado, mas era, motivo pelo qual comecei a rir. No começo tratei de controlar meu riso, mas estava muito difícil, até que no final cedi diante de meu _atacacante_ e comecei a rir como se fosse um menino pequeno. Não podia parar de rir e Sora (quem mais, senão ela) não me dava trégua. Pude ouví-la rir entre minhas gargalhadas. Tratei de fazer com que parasse, mas foi inútil, meu estomago estava doendo de tanto rir e já não dava mais, assim tive que me render.

"Já... Me... rendo!... Me rendo, me rendo! - exclamei entre gargalhadas.

Sora continuou fazendo-me coseguinhas, sem parar de rir, até que finalmente parou. Percebi que estava deitado no chão, de barriga para baixo, com Sora sentado sobre minhas costas. Respirei profundamente, tratando de recuperar o aliento. Não lembro em que momento precisamente terminamos ali no chão, mas bom, não era importante. Além do mais, não foi tão mal dpois de tudo, fazia anos que não ria dessa maneira.

Sora se apoio em meus ombros, respirando profundamente. "Há anos que não te ouvia rir assim"- disse, ainda rindo um pouco. O que lhes disse.

"Sim... Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha um bom motivo para rir assim... Mas, hei, isso não foi justo."- disse, me levantando ainda com ela sobre minhas costas.

A senti me abraçar fortemente, seguramente com medo de cair, mas eu jamais a deixaria cair. Me us de pé, colocando suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura. Logo depois, ela relaxou, fazendo seu agarre mais suave. Voltei minha cabeça ligeiramente para vê-la sorrindo.

"Sei que... não foi justo... Mas no amor e na guerra, vale tudo."- disse."Já pode me soltar."

A baixei de minhas costas com cuidade, logo me voltei até ela."Ainda assim..."-disse.

"Foi sua culpa... Eu te chamei por um bom tempo e você não me respondeu... Tinha que fazer algo para chamar sua atenção, não é?"- disse, caminhando até a escrivaninha.

_Mas se você já tem toda minha atenção..._

"Não queria água?"- me perguntou, oferecendo-me um copo.

Soltei um suspiro em forma de resignação. Me aproximei dela e peguei o copo, bebendo todo o conteúdo num gole. Me senti melhor ao sentir meu corpo se refrescar pela água.

"Parece que sim."- comentou ela, sorrindo divertida.

"Obrigado."-disse, um pouco sem graça.

Nos sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares, tratando, mais uma vez, fazer o trabalho, ainda que foi em vão. Sora havia levado uma jarra com água e muito gelo, também um prato com apenas gelo. Nos minutos seguintes, bebi certa de sete copos de água. Mas ainda assim não havia apagado esse fogo que sentia em meu interior. Logo disso, e milagrosamente, pude me enfocar na minha parte do trabalho, pelo menos o silênico no quarto não era incomodo, pelo menos não para mim. Ao fim havia conseguido tirar Sora de minha cabeça e não ia correr o risco de cair de novo em tentação; bom, o mais provável era que voltaria a cair, mas pelo menos já teria um boa parte pronta.

Não sei quanto tempo passou depois disso, porque realmente me havia concentrado no estúpido trablaho; talvez minutos, horas, não sei. Mas me detive, porque novamente me encontrei pensando em Sora, só que desta vez foi por causa do tema do trabalho. Sora teve a grande idéia de dividir a quantidade de deuses que há. E a mim me deu a parte sobre quase todas as deusas gregas. Não me irritou em absoluto, mas no momento em que cheguei a Afrodite, a deusa do amor e da beleza...Adivinhem o que me veio na mente...

Me pergunto... O que diria Sora se soubesse que ela é minha Afrodite, só que muito mais linda?

_Seguramente pensaria que apenas estou brincando... Como cada vez que trato de lhe dizer que ela é mais que uma amiga para mim..._

Se me punha a recordar, isso era verdade. Cada vez que tratava de dizer a Sora que eu gostava dela mais que uma amiga, sempre sorria dizendo que deixasse de brincar. Bom, é verdade que só tratava de dizer atráves de indiretas, mas ainda assim eram bastante obvias... pelo menos para mim. Ainda que também possa se dever a que, antes de perceber meus sentimentos por ela, sempre brincavamos com isso.

_A vida não pode ser mais injusta para mim, não é verdade?_

Votlei a ver a janela, observando o ceu nesse dia ensolarado. Teria dado o que fosse para ir a praia. Soltei um suspiro. Não havia necessidade de ficar pensando nisso, já que não passaria, o melhor seria terminar com minha parte do trabalho, assim poderia descansar um pouco. Decidi fazer isso, mas quando voltei para frente, fiquei paralizado.

_Ai... Meu... Deus_


	2. Chapter 2

**--**** Sora's P.O.V. ****--**

_Urgh…_

_Quanto calor... _

_Já não o suporto, não posso trabalhar assim..._

_Se tivesse aceitado esse convite para ir a praia..._

_..._

_..._

Não_, isso não seria justo... não para Yamato..._

_Ahh, creio que meu cérebro vai cozinhar dentro de minha cabeça..._

_Por que teve que acabar a luz justo agora!_

_Quem seja que tenha provocado esse apagão é um completo idiota..._

_Ahhh..._

_Por que o Sr. Tetsuko tinha que nos dar esse trabalho de fazer um trabalho?_

_Por que simplesmente não nos aplicou outra prova...?_

Agitei minha cabeça, soltando um suspiro de resignação. Não era hora para lamentar, de nada serviria. Tratei de me concentrar nos papéis que estavam diante de mim, para assim poder seguir com minha parte do trabalho. Comecei a brincar com meu lápis nervosa, o calor era desesperador, muito. Era uma sorte que tivesse feito quase toda minha parte do trabalho antes do apagão, já que agora não podia nem pensar com clareza devido a este calor.

Bom, não era _apenas_ devido ao calor...

Minha concentração antes do apagão era muito boa, como sempre, mas no momento em que o corte de luz começou, toda minha concentração se foi voando pela janela. Meus pensamentos já não me obedeciam e apenas davam voltas e voltas em torno de uma só pessoa.

Yamato.

Devo admitir que desde que o conheci, ele chamou minha atenção. Sua forma de ser, frio, mas às vezes preocupado pelos demais. Sua atração, porque ele tem _algo_ que o faz atraente para qualquer menina, há certo mistério em sua pessoa que te deixa cativada imediatamente. Talvez são seus olhos, seu olhar, tão profundo e penetrante, não sei. Mas foi _esse_ mistério que eu gostei nele. Isso e sua aparência física que veio depois... No começo não permiti que esse simples gostar que sentia por ele passasse a algo mais e me foi muito fácil, já que nós não nos falavamos muito, não mais do que o necessário. Sem demora, quando regressamos da nossa primeira aventura no Digimundo, as coisas mudaram.

Levantei a vista levemente, o suficiente para ver Yamato sem que se desse conta. Estava olhando para janela, de forma distraída. O observei por uns minutos, se via tão lindo dessa maneira.

Bom, como ia dizendo, as coisas mudaram quando regressmos do Digimundo. Como era de se esperar, nós eramos muito unidos depois desse verão. Sempre estavamos ali para nos ajudar mutuamente, sem importar com o que. Graças a tudo o que vivemos naquele mundo, Yamato conseguiu se abrir mais às pessoas, especialmente com nós. Isso nos agradou muito, e ainda que tratasse de negar, eu era a mais contente com sua mudança. Mas o que eu não esperava e que extranhamente aconteceu, foi que Yamato se abriu mais comigo do que com qualquer um do pessoal. E isso não entendia, já que no Digimundo quase não nos falavamos; era verdade que nos ajudavamos, ele me ajudou a sair daquela escuridão durante nossa batalha contra Piedmon, mas fora isso, nossas conversar se reduziam ao mínimo. Então por que eu? Nunca o questionei, claro; temi que isso o afastasse de mim e eu não queria isso. Além do mais saber que ele preferiu confiar em mim, que em alguém mais, me alegrou muito. E foi assim que meus sentimentos por ele começaram a crescer lenta e silenciosamente dentro de mim.

_E sem me dar conta disso, já estava apaixonada por ele_.

No começo não entendi o que se passava comigo, não entendi porque tinha uma necessidade quase incontrolável de passar a maior parte do meu tempo com Yamato. Eu estava muito consciente de que eu gostava dele e muito, mas não sabia porque. Digo, sejamos honestos, eu passava quase todo o dia com o Taichi, eramos amigos desde que estavamos no Jardim de Infância, teria sido mais racional que sentisse algo por ele, mas nada. Por que Yamato e não Taichi? Não sabia; não soube então e não sei agora. Tão pouco é como se me importasse, não busquei uma resposta para isso, porque não queria. Não realmente. Gostava do que sentia cada vez que estavamos juntos conversando ou apenas nos fazendo companhia. Nesses momentos apenas me conformava em estar ao seu lado, como sua melhor amiga. Além do mais eu não sabia que se ele me via como algo mais e não ia me arriscar a perder sua amizade.

Deixer de brincar com meu lápis e comecei a escrever inconscientemente.

Tudo seguiu como sempre, até o dia em que entramos no ginasial; ali as coisas mudaram. Deixamos de ser crianças e passamos a ser adolescentes; obviamente nossos corpos começaram a se desenvolver como deviam, seguindo seu curso natural. Yamato formou uma bando com uns amigos e esta se popularizou em pouco tempo, obviamente os garotos também se popularizaram. Sendo Yamato o mais popular de todos. Eu notei isso imediatamente, já que sempre me encontrava pendente de tudo o que se relacionava com ele. Quase todas as meninas da escola estavam interresadas nele, inclusive as mias velhas. Essas garotas formaram um pequeno Fã-clube e sempre ia onde Yamato ia, o seguiam a todas as partes. E comecei a sentir ciúmes, já que elas eram mais bonitas que eu a meus olhos. Foi então que me dei conta de que realmente havia me apaixonado por Yamato, ali foi quando admiti para mim mesma que o que sentia por ele...era amor.

_Essa palavra me assustava muito... e acho que ainda me assusta um pouco_.

Digo, é obvio que me assustei. Por favor, só tinha treze anos. Como era possível que uma menina de treze anos sentisse amor por seu melhor amigo? Isso não era possível, ao menos não no meu racionicio. Mas por mais que tratei, não podia evitar de sentir ciúmes pelas garotas que se aproximavam, ou alívio cada vez que ele, cortesmente, lhes dizia que o deixassem em paz. E digo cortesmente, porque Yamato não era mal educado, ao contrário, era todo um cavalheiro... a menos que o irritassem, mas isso era remotamente possível. Comecei a me preocupar mais comigo, a tratar de me ver um pouco mais feminina, já que não queria mudar minha forma de ser; Yamato gostava de minha forma de ser, ele me havia dito. Me importava muito sua opinião sobre mim, mas isso é normal no estado em que estava, de menina apaixonada.

_E ainda estou..._

Logo, aconteceu algo que me surpreendeu muito. Algo que eu fiz, mas que logo descobri que realmente queria fazer. Deixei a equipe de Futebol e me uni ao clube de Tênis. Dizer que meus amigos se surpreenderam, seria pouco, estavam realmente impactados com a notícia. E era lógico, eles jamais esperaram isso de mim; _eu_ não esperava isso de mim. Mas aconteceu. Ainda assim, me apoiaram nessa decisão. Só faltava a resposta de Taichi, que ainda tratava de digerir a notícia, e Yamato, que não havia chegado na cafeteria da escola ainda. E quando Taichi conseguiu digerir toda a notícia, passou o que tinha que passar... Pôs a gritar...

**Flash Back…**

**"Q**UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

O grito se escutou em toda a cafeteria, se é que não foi em toda a escola, fazendo com que todos os presentes se voltassem a nos olhar. Eu estava surpresa por sua reação; sabia que minha decisão lhe ia irritar um pouco, mas jamais achei que tanto.

"Sora, tem que estar brincando!"- gritou, golpeando a mesa com a palma de suas mãos.

"Mas, Taichi..."- disse, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Não, Sora...! Por favor, não pode me fazer isto, não pode... Não renuncie à equipe.."- disse e rodeou a mesa para se ajoelhar junto a mim. "Por favor, Sora, é minha melhor jogadora, não pode renunciar agora, não a três semanas das finais...! Não pode!!"- suplicou.

Me sentia bastante incomodada, ainda mais com toda a cafeteria me olhando. "Eu... sinto muito, Taichi, mas já me inscrevi no clube e... A equipe não é ruim, não acho que eu estando ou não faça diferença... os garotos são bons e, além do mais você está..."

"Mas somos uma dupla!... Sora, só com você posso fazer minhas jogadas..."- me olhou suplicante.

Ainda assim, não mudei de parecer, eu já havia tomado minha decisão e Taichi teria que aceitar. "Sinto muito, Taichi... Mas estou segura de que pode ensenar um dos garotos para que te ajude a fazer suas jogadas..."

"Sora..."

"O que está acontecendo?"- perguntou alguém ao nosso lado, alguém cuja voz eu reconhecia em qualquer momento.

Nos voltamos, encontrando Yamato de pé, com sua bandeja do almoço em suas mãos e com uma expressão de absoluta confusão em seu rosto. Eu também me encontraria assim se de repente entrasse na cafeteria e encontrasse todos os presentes vendo um Taichi desesperado. Yamato me olhou, questionando a situação. Eu apenas sorri meio sem graça e com vergonha pela cena, não pude evitar de me ruborizar um pouco. Afortunadamente ninguém notou. Taichi ao vê-lo, se levantou num salto.

"Yamato! Amigo, por favor, me ajude, faça ela entrar na razão. Você pode fazer que recobre a sanidade para que não cometa uma loucura... Não sabe o que disse!"- disse exaltado.

Yamato o olhou confuso. "Mas... O que disse...?"- disse confuso, logo me olhou. "O que está acontecendo?"

Eu suspirei. "O que acontece é que decidi renunciar a equipe de Futebol e me unir ao clube de Tênis."- lhe disse.

"E o que há de mal nisso?"

"Como que há de mal nisso!... Yamato estamos a três semanas das finais, ela não pode renunciar agora."

"Taichi, não seja bobo..."- logo me olhou e sorriu. "Sora, não escute esse idiota, é sua decisão e nós vamos respeitar; Taichi compreenderá cedo ou tarde, você sabe que está assim pela pressão das finais, assim não se preocupe... além do mais, sabe que sem importar o que passe, tem todo meu apoio nisso."

Eu me ruborizei levemente diante isso. "Obrigado..."- lhe disse.

Taichi o olhou incrédulo."Está do lado dela?"- perguntou.

Yamato o olhou seriamente, logo mostrou um meio sorriso. "Claro que sim. Por que não haveria de estar?"

"Ahhhhh! Pobre de mim..."

Ri ligeiramente diante da atitude de meu amigo. Às vezes era tão infantil...

**... Fim Flash Back.**

Logo que terminaram as finais, Taichi se desculpou por ter se comportado assim. E tudo seguiu normalmente. Desfrutava muito jogar tênis e o que era ainda melhor, minha mão já não me reprovava por jogar um esporte pouco feminino, já que o tênis não era.

Suspirei suavemente e apoie minha testa sobre minha mão, enquanto com a outra seguia escrevendo, não sabia o que escrevia, apenas deixava que se movesse para pretender que fazer minha parte do trabalho e para que Yamato não notasse que estava olhando-o furtivamente. Ainda seguia observando a paisagem pela janela, com essa mesma expressão distraída de alguns momentos atrás.

Como ia dizendo, o Tênis resultou ser o esporte perfeito para mim. Minha relação com Yamato não mudou muito depois disso, seguiu sendo a de melhores amigos. Só que quando iamos ao parque, já não era para ir brincar, mas para conversar. Falavamos de nossos problemas e tratavamos de nos ajudar com isso, às vezes falavamos de nossos passatempos, ou às vezes de nada em especial. Mas com o passar do tempo, as coisas ficavam mais difíceis para mim; meu amor por Yamato crescia cada dia mais e mais... E isso me amendrotava, temia que chegasse o dia em que não poderia controlar e acabaria me confessando, fazendo ridulo na frente dele. Sem mais, temia mais por sua reação, por sua resposta; temia uma negativa... temia perdê-lo por não saber controlar o que sentia.

_Ainda temo por isso..._

Cada dia me doia mais ao estar a seu lado, falar, fazer-lhe companhia, lhe ajudar, sem poder dizer o que sentia. Os dias se estavam convertendo em uma verdadeira tortura. E suas fãs não me ajudavam em absoluto. Então, no começo do ano de 2002, decidi me afastar dele um tempo, para acalmar meu coração e controlar meus sentimentos; coisa que me foi bastante difícil. Mas esse tempo, que ia ser curto, foi se estendendo. Eu sabia que Yamato havia dado conta de minha indiferença por ele desde o princípio, mas quem não notou. Nós eramos muito unidos e de um momento para outro nos afastarmaos era estranho. Yamato tratava de falar comigo, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas eu o evitava, e quando conseguia me deter para conversar, eu dava desculpas idiotas. Eu estava consciente de que lhe um dano enorme me afastando dele, e isso me machucava mais ainda, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Finalmente, Yamato deixou de me buscar e me deixou em paz. E longe de me aliviar sua ação, me doeu ainda mais.

Uns meses depois de minha estúpida decisão e de não nos falarmos, nem nos vermos, como faziamos, o encontrei no pátio da escola, durante meu treino de Tênis...

**Flash Back…**

"Vamos, Sora, sei que pode fazer."- disse minha treinadora.

Eu suspirei e criando ânimo, lancei a bolinha ao ar e golpeei com a raquete; mas esta vez, no lugar de golpeá-la mal, saiu voando da quadra. Definitivamente esse não era meu dia. Mas para ser honesta, desde que deixei de falar com Yamato que não é meu dia. Suspirei resignada e voltei a ver a treinadora. Lhe sorri sem graça. Ela suspirou e se encolheu de ombros. Sabia que ela esta muito confusa com meu comportamento, já que eu nunca havia perdido um saque antes. Mas era lógico que ninguém compreendesse, eu não havia comentado com ninguém o por que de meu recente comportamento, nem sequer a Mimi; apesar de que ela está nos EUA, seguimos sendo as melhores amigas.

"Muito bem, Takenouchi, tenha o resto da tarde livre, não há mais treino para você hoje."

Sinto muito..."

"Não se preocupe, a todos nos passa isso alguma vez, hoje apenas não é seu dia."

Eu assinti levemente. "Vou pegar a bolinha."- disse.

A treinadora negou com a cabeça. "Não é necessário, é sério, pode ir para casa; logo mando alguém para que a pegue."

"Não importa, eu vou."- disse e me afastei correndo na direção em que saiu voando a bolinha.

Cheguei até o pátio da escola, mas não a encontrava. Segui caminhando, mais devagar que antes, tomando todo o meu tempo, depois de tudo, a treinadora já não precisava mais de mim. Enquanto caminhava pelo pátio, cheguei a uma parte deste que não havia visto antes e que se notava que não ia muita gente ali, por não dizer ninguém.Era como um pequeno jardim atrás da escola, era muito bonito. Levei uma grande surpresa ao ver que, efetivamente, havia alguém ali. E era precisamente a quem estava evitando...

_Yamato..._

O haveria evitado como já estava fazendo, se não fosse pelo fato de que a bolinha estava junto dele. Ainda que parecia não haver notado, parecia estar dormindo. Me aproximei cuidadosamente até ele, não queria acordá-lo se realmente estava dormindo, tão pouco queria que me notasse; não me sentia preparada para falar com ele, não ainda. Ao chegar ao seu lado, me agachei para recolher a bolinha, mas antes de poder me levantar e me afastar o mais rápido possível dali, uma mão me deteve, sujeitando meu pulso. Me assustei muitíssimo. Então ouvi Yamato rir.

"Yamato, pelo amor de Deus, não volte a fazer isso!... Me assustou..."- lhe disse.

Yamato se sentou, ainda rindo. "Sinto muito, não pude evitar. Me pareceu terno que tratasse de não me acordar."

Permanecemos um momento em silêncio, até que Yamato voltou a falar.

"Sora."

"Sim...?"

Yamato suspirou. "Preciso falar com você..."- disse, e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele proseguiu. "Por favor."

"Eu... bom... eu... Tudo bem. Me deixei apenas pegar minhas coisas."

Yamato assintiu e nos levantamos. Fui pegar minhas coisas na quadra e depois de devolver a bolinha para treinadora, caminhei lentamente à saída. Ali estava Yamato, esperando-me; seguramente pensou que escaparia, ainda que não o culpo. Pensei em fugir, mas já estava cansada dessa situação, assim que decidi enfrentar meus problemas. Ao chegar ao seu lado, me sorriu.

"Pronta?"- perguntou.

Eu apenas assinti.

"Bem, então, vamos ao parque, lá teremos mais privacidade."- disse, olhando um lugar atrás de mim.

Me voltei e vi suas fãs nos olhando, ou melhor, _me olhando_ de forma não muito amigável. Estremeci por completo ao sentir algo quente em minha orelha. Yamato estava muito perto e eu sabia que se me voltasse, aconteceria algo que talvez nenhum dos dois queria que acontecesse... ainda. Assim que fiqeui quieta, enquanto minha face se tornou vermelha.

_Respira... Inspira... Respira... Inspira..._

"Iremos ao meu lugar secreto... Elas não poderam nos encontrar lá..."- me sussurrou.

Eu apenas assenti. Já não confiava em minhas palavras. Saímos da escola e nos dirigimos até o parque. As fãs de Yamato nos iam seguindo, mas iam mais devagar, seguramente para que não nos dessemos conta, ainda que já era muito tarde. Chegamos ao parque e Yamato apressou o passo. Depois de dar umas voltas, chegamos a um lugar perto do lago. O lugar estava rodeado de árvores e arbustos, realmente solitário. Era obvio que ninguém passava por esse lugar do parque.

"Bom..."- comecei, mas não disse mais, não sabia por onde começar realmente.

"Sora... Está chateada comigo?"- disse Yamato, pegando-me de surpresa.

"Uh?"

"Acaso... fiz algo que te chateasse?"

Isso sim me surpreendeu. "N-não!...Claro que não, você não fez nada..."

"Então por que me evita?"

Permaneci em silêncio por um momento, tratando de ordenar minhas idéias. "Bom...eu... sinto muito, Yamato. Sei que, provavelmente, minha decisão foi egoísta, ao no levar em conta como você se sentiria, mas... Eu não queria ser o motivo de sua distração... Sei que os rapazes da banda pensam que eu te distraio de seus deveres com o grupo... Sem mencionar que, ao parecer, não agrado muito suas fãs..."- disse e isso era verdade, não _oda_ a verdade, mas ainda assim era.

E para minha surpresa, Yamato começou a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

Ai, Sora... Realmente acha isso?..."- pausou um momento para acalmar um pouco seu riso. "Sora, eu não sei o que te dizeram os rapazes, mas eles não tem nenhum direito de se entrometer em minha vida... Além do mais, você não me distrai, em nada..."- me sorriu.

Sei que ia me dizer algo mais, mas o substituiu por esse sorriso. Não que tenha me queixado.

"E se te preocupa minhas fãs, não lhes dê importância... Eu não formei a banda pela fama e as fãs, você sabe... Para mim você é mais importante que essas meninas que nem sequer me conhecem..."- a seguir, se tornou sério. "Sora, não quero que se afaste de mim... Você... é minha melhor amiga e preciso de você comigo... Porque, os amigos estão do nosso lado nos bons e maus momentos...Verdade?"

Isso era verdade, e parece que eu havia esquecido. Os amigos sempre estão ali para você, sem importar com o que... Yamato é assim e eu serei igual com ele. Já que sei que se algum dia lhe confeso o que sinto, ele não me tiraria sua amizade.

"Tem razão, acho que... havia esquecido."- sorri.

"Muito bem, então, não importa o que chegue a passar entre nós, seguiremos sendo os melhores amigos, sempre."

Eu lhe sorri.

… **Fim Flash Back.**

Depois disso ficamos conversando até anoitecer, como não faziamos desde que éramos crianças. Senti asaudades desses tempos. De repente, tive um estranho sentimento, como si... alguém estivesse me observando...

_Não pode ser..._

Levantei minha vista um pouco, apenas para me encontrar com os olhos de Yamato cravados em mim. Fixei minha vista no meu trabalho, sentindo como os nervos começavam a se apoderar de mim. Um calafrio recorreu minhas costas. Jamais esperei que Yamato estivesse me observando. Bom, talvez sim, mas é normal, digo é um rapaz depois de tudo, os rapazes devem olhar as garotas. E nesse aspecto também sou culpada, eu também o olhei. Mas bom.. Tratei de continuar o trabalho, mas com Yamato me olhando assim e com o calor que faz, me foi difícil. Além do mais... Quem poderia se concentrar num trabalho em minha situação?

E mais!...Que garota poderia se concentrar em fazer um trablaho estando com uma rapaz como Yamato em seu quarto, completamente sós?... Lhes direi que garota... Nenhuma, não há uma garota nesta cidade que seria capaz de se concentrar com Yamato diante dela.

E ao não poder me concentrar, minha mente não encontrou nada melhor que recordar o passado... Momentos que eu guardava com muito carinho. Lembranças do dia em que decidi me confesar a Yamato. Aquele dia me sentia tão nervosa.

**Flash Back…**

Biyomon, que havia estado em nosso mundo por uns dias, me havia ajudado a ter coragem suficiente para me decidir a dar um presente a Yamato. Ainda que no começo não sabia o que lhe dar. Biyomon me havia dito que o melhor que podia lhe dar era algo feito por mim. Mas além de fazer arranjos florais, não sabia fazer muitas coisas. Então me vi envolta num dilema, mas por sorte Biyomon estava ali. Ela me disse que fizesse algo simples, mas significativo, logo propus os biscoitos. O que me pareceu genial, já que eu sabia cozinhar.

"Estão maravilhosos, Sora! Agora vamos depressa, o show começa em uma hora, e se não nos apressarmos não terá tempo de falar com ele."- disse Biyomon.

Nem sequer me deu tempo de falar, me empurrou pela porta e nos encaminhamos até o lugar onde se realizaria o show. Um grande palco perto da praia. Ao chegar ali já estava me arrependendo e Biyomon não parava de insistir que entrasse. Mas para minha surpresa não foi ela que me encorajou para entrar, foi Taichi.

"Sora."

"Taichi..."- disse surpressa, tratando de esconder o presente.

"É um presente?"- me perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti.

"É para Yamato?"

Não consegui responder, não que não quisesse, as palavras não saíam. Justo nesse momento Gabumon abriu a porta e Biyomon se pôs a falar de forma inoportuna. Às vezes não sabia se estava do meu lado, ou contra mim. Mas o que ouvi de Taichi, foi o que mais me surpreendeu nessa tarde.

"Vai."

"Uh?"

"Anda, vai, Yamato te espera."

"Muito bem..."- lhe sorri. "Obrigado, Taichi..."

Gabumon me guiou até a entrada de uma sala, me disse que Yamato estava ali. Logo se foi com Biyomon. estive ali parada uns momentos. Logo respirei profundamente e, tomando coragem, bati na porta. Em uns segundos, a porta se abriu. Aparecendo diante de mim como se fosse um sonho. Sua expressão de surpressa me disse que não estaa esperando que eu aparecesse por ali.

"Sora..."

"Olá... Yamato..."

Permanecemos em silêncio uns minutos, até que ele fazou de novo.

"Ahhh.. Entre, por favor."- fechou a porta atrás dele e se voltou para mim. "O que te trás por aqui?... achei que haviam decido se reunir na entrada."

"Sim.. Mas eu... queria... uhmmm..."- comecei a brincar com o presente, sem me dar conta e isso atraiu a atenção de Yamato às minhas mãos.

"Trás... um presente..."- não havia dito como uma pergunta, mas sim como um fato. "É... para... mim?"

Havia reunido toda a minha coragem novamente e mais para mover minha cabeça de forma afirmativa. Estendi minhas mãos com os presente, esperando, desejando, que o aceitasse. Yamato o pegou com cuidado, sorrindo ligeiramente. Não ude evitar, por mais que tratei, que a cor subisse em minha face.

"Wow... Obrigado...Eu... não sei o que dizer... Muito obrigado, Sora."- disse.

"D-de n-nada..."

"Posso... abri-lo...?"

Eu assenti. Esperei que abrisse o presente para ver sua reação. Sua expresão se tornou alegre ao ver o conteúdo da caixa e senti como o nervosismo que sentia ao não saber se gostaria do meu presente ou não, se esfumaçou num instante.

"São biscoitos... e com cobertura de chocolate... Muito obrigado, Sora. Há tempo que não os comia."- comeu uma e seu sorriso ampliou. "Estão deliciosos."

"Me alegro que tenha gostado..."

Houve um momento de silêncio, que Yamato aproveitou para se aproximar de mim um pouco.

"Sora..."- disse suavemente.

"S-sim?"

"Por que me deu este presente?... Por que a mim?"

Por um momento me senti tentada a dizer que foi apenas porque ele era meu melhor amigo e queria dar-lhe animos para seu show; de fato estive a ponto de fazer isso, mas não fiz. Eu havia ído com um proposito a esse lugar e esse proposito era confessar meus sentimentos, nào podia voltar atrás. Tinha que ser forte em minhas decisões, tinha que ser consciente com o que fazia. Não fugiria agora, inclusive se ele não me correpondesse.

"Porque eu... eu... eu... eu gosto... muito de você... Yamato..."

Havia dito e já não havia mais volta. Yamato estava surpresso, por dizer menos, mas não deu indicios de alguma resposta que me dizesse algo sobre o que pensava. E justo quando ia responder minha repentia confissão, uma voz desde do corredor o interrompeu. Que ainda hoje não sei se foi uma benção ou uma maldição.

"YAMATO-KUN!"

O rosto de Yamato empalideceu rapidamente, mostrando uma expressão de puro horror. Segundos depois, a irmã mais velha de Daisuke, Jun, entrou no camarim, abraçando Yamato imediatamente. Nem se deu contar de eu estava ali. Senti ciúme, admito, mas a graça daquela cena não me deixou expressar-lo.

"Ma-ma... Mas o que está fazendo aqui?... Me solta!"

"Mas, Yamato-kun, eu vim exclusivamente te dar meu presente! Não seja mal..."

"Não importa, não pode estar aqui... Me solta de uma vez!"

Yamato me olhou, suplicando com seus olhos para que o ajudasse, mas eu apenas lhe sorri sem graça. Murmurei um fraco _Nos vemos_ e sai dali. Lá fora me encontrei com Gabumon e Biyomon. Gabumon entrou no camarim para ajudar seu companheiro, enquanto eu saía dali, já que o show ia começar. Já havia lhe confessado meus sentimentos, não tinha porque ficar ali; eu já havia cumprido meu proposito... O que aconteceria depois, seria algo que o tempo diria.

Logo de sair dali, me dirigi diretamente ao lugar do show, não queria perder meu lugar na primeira fila, uma vantagem de ser amiga do líder da banda. Ali se encontrava Taichi, junto com Koushirou e Jyou. O show esteve ótimo, muito bom; havia bastante gente. Estava fabuloso. Mas foi uma verdadeira lastima o que aconteceu logo.Um Tyranomon entrou arrasando com os muros e o edifício começou a desabar. Me separei dos garotos, mas isso era o último em que pensava então; tudo o que fazia era me preocupar por Yamato. O busquei pelos redores com minha vista, mas não consegui vê-lo. De repente, senti alguém colidindo comigo, fazendo que ambos caissem. Não sabia se essa pessoa o havia feito intencionalmente, ou apenas foi um acidente ao tratar de escapar. A primeira coisa que vi ao abrir meus olhos foi uma enorme rocha cair no lugar em que havia estado de pé momento antes que a pessoa, que ainda estava sobre mim, me empurrou. O estranho se levantou e só assim pude ver seu rosto. Havia sido Yamato, ele me havia resgatado do que haveria sido uma morte segura.

"Yamato..."

Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou minha mão, me levantando. E no momento em que estive de pé em frente a ele, me abraçou, muito forte. O senti tremer ligeiramente, ou talvez era eu, já não lembro bem. Quando os escombros começaram a cair em menos quantidade, Yamato começou a correr à saída, sem soltar minha mão. Ao sair encontramos com Taichi e os demais; incluindo os novos digiescolhidos. Os pequenos já estava se encarregadno dos digimon que se encontravam em nosso mundo. E nós tivemos que os ajudar, era muito para eles; teriamos feito de qualquer maneira. Ao terminar aquele problema, acompanhamos Ken até a estação de metrô que devia tomar para ir a sua casa, não foi problema. Logo de nos despedirmos cada um foi a seus respectivos lares. Eu já não vivia no mesmo prédio que Taichi, assim teria que ir sozinha, mas não foi assim; Yamato decidiu me acompanhar.

"Não tinha que me acompanhar... é sério."- lhe disse.

"Não se preocupe por isso, além do mais é o caminho para minha casa."

"Mentiroso..."

Yamato riu um pouco, diminuindo a tensão que havia. "Muito bem, muito bem, me descubriu... Apenas queria te acompanhar, é tudo."

Permanecemos em silêncio o resto do caminho, até que chegamos no prédio em que estava vivendo. Yamato quiz me acompanhar até meu apartamento e eu não pus objeção. Entramos no elevador e esperamos que chegasse ao andar que havia marcado.

"Obrigado..."- lhe disse, enquanto estavamos ali no elevador.

"Por que?"

"Por... me salvar... há umas horas atrás, depois que seu show foi interrompido..."

Yamato não disse nada e eu não insisti com o assunto. Uma vez estivemos na frente da porta do apartamento, não sabiamos o que fazer. Me despedi dele como sempre fazia, com um beijo na face. Mas antes de poder me afastar, Yamato me tinha prisioneira entre seus braços e, de improviso, estava me beijando. Não duvidei nem um segundo em corresponder o beijo e era lógico, isso era precisamente o que eu queria. Porém, isso não deixou de me surpreender. Tinha muitas coisas em minha cabeça nesse momento e quando comecei a desfrutar do beijo, este já havia acabado. Não soube o que dizer.

"Ahhh..."- comecei, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Eu... Eu também gosto muito... de você, Sora."- disse Yamato, levemente ruborizado. "E... gostaria... que fosse... minha namorada..."

Lhe sorri ternamente, o abracei e, impulsivamente, o beijei; só que desta vez sim pude desfrutar o beijo. Essa havia sido minha resposta e ele a compreendeu perfeitamente. Jamais havia me sentido tão feliz como me senti nesse momento. Lamentavelmente essa felicidade não durou muito, já que pouco tempo depois ficamos sabendo de algo que realmente nos punha numa situação muito complicada com um de nossos amigos e sabiamos que se continuassemos com nossa relação, só acabariamos machucando alguém e a nós mesmos.

… **Fim Flash Back.**

Realmente isso havia sido lamentável, em especial depois de sabermos que tudo havia sido um mal-entendido. Um estúpido rumor. Lancei um suspiro de frustação, tomei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e a agitei fortemente para poder despejar minha mente desses inoportunos pensamentos. Minha vida não pode ser mais injusta, verdade?

"Ocorre algo, Sora?"- escutei Yamato dizer.

O olhei e voltei suspirar. "Com esse calor não posso pensar e assim não posso fazer o trabalho."

Yamato permaneceu em silêncio. Assim que presumi que estava de acordo comigo. Claro, eu não lhe havia dito _toda_ a verdade, mas isso não era mentir, assim estava bem. Me inclinei para trás, esticando os músculos das minhas costas, já que havia começado a doer de tanto ficar numa posição. De repente senti um calafrio recorrer minha espinha. Mas o ignorei. Deixei aquele estranho sentimento de lado e me endireitei no assento.

"Yamato?"- o chamei, fazendo-o dar um salto.

Sua ação me surpreendeu e mais ainda ao ver o susto em seus olhos, ainda que tenha sido apenas por um momento. Por que havia se assustado? Não me ocorreu nada. Talvez estava muito concentrado em seus pensamentos e eu o tirei abruptamente, poderia ser isso. Porém, não lhe deu importância, ainda que tinha curiosidade por saber o que havia lhe acontecido.

"Sim?"- disse.

"Quer algo para beber?"- lhe perguntei, levantando-me lentamente.

Yamato assintiu efusivamente. "Água fria, muito fria... e com gelo, muito gelo... por favor."- disse.

"Muito bem. Já volto."- disse e sai do quarto.

Caminhei até a cozinha tranquilamente. Por que Yamato queria tanto água fria e com gelo? Digo, é obvio que é pelo calor, mas... Será por algo mais?...Não, não podia ser algo mais, seguramente apenas eram idéias minhas. Ainda assim, não podia deixar de pensar num sem fim de razões do porque de seu comportamento... Terá... algo a ver... comigo?

_Sim, claro... Isso quisera eu..._

Antes de entrar na cozinha, me dei conta de que havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Em que momento haviam ligado? Não há muito ruído no apartamento, assim que teria escutado. Talvez havia sido minha mãe para saber como íamos com o trabalho. Me aproximei do aparelho e pressionei o botão.

_Quem terá sido?_

_**Você tem uma nova mensagem.**_

_**Piii... Olá, Sora... Eu ligava para saber como estava e... bom, para me disculpar... Provavelmente acha que é inútil te pedir desculpas depois de tanto tempo, mas... não havia tido coragem suficiente para isso... Agora sim... Sora, queria saber se... existe alguma possibilidade de que... você e eu... possamos voltar.. É isso... Talvez vou te ver hoje, não sei... Me liga quando receber esta mensagem. Até logo... Piii.**_

_Oh não... Não, isto não pode estar me acontecendo... Por que a mim? _

Voltei a escutar a mensagem, apenas para me assegurar de que meus ouvidos não teriam escutado errado. E não escutaram. Essa voz só podia pertencer a uma pessoa, era de... de Shinji. E isso não era nada bom. Não. Se Shinji viesse, Yamato o veria e... seria um desastre. Eu já não sinto nada por Shinji... Não, nunca senti algo por ele. O único motivo pelo qual aceitei ser sua namorada foi porque nesses momentos precisava estar com alguém. Eu me encontrava muito vulnerável, ele pôde ser qualquer. Já lhe havia disculpado pelo que fez na festa de Mimi há seis meses, mas já não havia nenhuma possibilidade entre nós. Nada. Além do mais, eu sei que as coisas entre Yamato e ele não andam muito bem. Shiji nunca agradou Yamato. E se vier, seguramente Yamato se irritará e eu não quero isso...

E agora que podia fazer?... O que ia fazer?...

_Tenho que pensar em algo..._

Entrei na cozinha, tratando de pensar numa solução para o assunto. Eu não queria que Shinji viesse, mas o mais certo era que viria. Se Yamato o visse, seria desastroso. E não sabia que desculpa dizer a Shinji para que não viesse, digo, ele sabe que eu tenho as tardes de sábado livres. Deus, estava entre a cruz e a espada. A última vez que o vi, que também foi o dia que terminou nossa relação, foi há seis meses, na festa da Mimi.

Aquele dia foi desastroso... Ainda que para dizer a verdade, não foi de _todo_ um desastre...

**Flash Back…**

Estavamos na casa de Mimi, todos os digiescolhidos, não faltava nem um. Ela havia feito uma festa e pela primeira vez estavamos todos, todos e Shinji, que nesses momentos era meu atual namorado. Por esse motivo Mimi havia passado quase toda a tarde reprovando minha decisão de haver levado Shinji a festa. Nós, as garotas, estavamos na cozinha e Mimi estava, praticamente, gritando comigo. Hikari e Miyako não estavam tão alteradas como Mimi, mas ainda assim estavam chateadas comigo. E eu simplesmente não entendia, digo, que havia de mal que viesse com Shinji? Bem, era verdade que a festa era entre amigos e tal, mas as meninas tinham seus namorados ali também. Mas claro, Mimi não contava, apenas porque Taichi, Takeru e Ken eram parte dos digiescolhidos. E tão pouco queria entender que se Shinji não viesse, ía ter probelmas em nossa relação e eu não queria isso. Além do mais, nenhum garoto gosta que sua namorada vá à uma festa na qual estaria seu ex-namorado e é por isso que Shinji insistiu em vim, já que não era como se eu estivesse muito a gosto com a situação.

"Ainda não entendo, Sora!"

"Mimi, por favor, para com isso. Ele já está aqui, e não se pode fazer nada."

"Mas é que esta festa era apenas para os digiescolhidos... Ele não é parte do nosso grupo!"

Eu suspirei, realmente estava me cansando, me sentei numa cadeira. "Mimi... Era trazê-lo ou não vim."- lhe disse.

Mimi levantou uma sombrancelha. "O que? Por acaso não confia em ti?"

Notei que Hikari e Miyako haviam se mantido a margem de tudo, mas eu sabia que se lhes pedia sua opinião, apoiariam a Mimi. E já estava me dando a impressão de que elas tramavam algo, não sei por que.

"Não é isso, Mimi... Mas não acho que algum garoto goste da idéia de que sua namorada vai a uma festa onde vai estar seu ex-namorado."

"Não confia em você."

Eu apenas suspirei resignada. "O que você dizer. Melhor voltarmos a festa, sim?"- lhe disse, pondo-me de pé. "Além do mais, não sei por que se alterou tanto. É como se o fato dele estar aqui tivesse arruinado seus planos ou algo assim."

Mimi permaneceu estranhamente calada. Eu a olhei atentamente uns momentos, até que comecei a entender o que acontecia. Assom que estavam tramando algo. Tomei o silêncio de minha amiga como um sim.

"Muito bem, Mimi. O que está tramando?"- lhe disse.

"Mmm?"- foi sua resposta, junto com um olhar que eu conhecia muito bem, a mesma que sempre tinha quando planejava algo.

Me aproximei dela. "Não dê uma de inocente, conheço esse olhar, Mimi."

"Não sei do que fala, Sora."- disse, seriamente."Será melhor que voltemos para lá, antes que os garotos bebam tudo."- se voltou até a porta. "E te direi algo, Sora... Se Shinji quer ficar, que fique, mas que depois não se queixe."- e com isso, saiu da cozinha.

_Que não se queixe?_

Hikari e Miyako estavam saindo, mas eu a detive.

"Hikari, Miyako?"- as chamei.

"Sim?"- disse Miyako.

"O que foi, Sora?"- lhe seguiu Hikari.

"Há algo que queiram me dizer, algo... de não esteja sabendo?"- questionei, alegremente.

Elas se olharam nervosas, o que me deu a entender que escondiam algo.

"Não, nada."- disse Yagami mais nova, Miyako assintiu para colaborar com a resposta.

"Estão seguras?"

"Claro, Sora."- disse Hikari.

"Sim. Por que esconderiamos algo de você?"- disse Miyako.

Eu as olhei em forma perspicaz. "Não sei. Por que esconderiam?"- lhes disse.

As meninas sorriram nervosas, saindo rapidamente da cozinha. Eu apenas as segui. Estava segura de que me escondiam algo. E não sabia porque, mas tinha o leve presentimento de que Mimi era a responvável daquilo. Ao entrar na sala, vi que todos estavam sentados num círculo, bom, todos menos Yamato, que se encontrava falando no telefone.

"Se apresse, Sora, já vamos começar."- disse Taichi.

Eu assenti e me aproximei deles. Shinji pegou minha mão ao passar do seu lado, por um momento o havia esquecido.

"Sora, amor, sente-se ao meu lado."- me disse.

Obedeci, mais por compromisso que por querer. Taichi se afastou para deixar espaço para me sentar, mas se moveu mais do que o necessário. Não entendi a que se devia isso, mas logo compreendi porque. Yamato se sentou junto a mim, no lugar que Taichi havia deixado livre, o qual me provocou um nervosismo imcompreensível. Por que me sentia tão nervosa, se eramos apenas amigos? Não sabia, mas soube imediatamente que Shinji não gostou muito disso, posto que começou a lhe lançar olhares assassinos. Ainda que Yamato também expressou se desagrado, de forma mais sútil claro, mas isso era devido a que meu amigo era um experte em ocultar os sentimentos.

"Muito bem."- começou Mimi. "Jogaremos a _Verdade ou Consequência_. Cada um de nós fará girar esta garrafa e a pessoa que aponte tera que responder ou fazer tudo que o que girou a garrafa lhe diga. Estão todos de acordo com isso?"

Todos os demais assintiram. Mimi logo olhou exclusivamente Shinji.

"Está de acordo em jogar isto, Takamura, sem se importar com nada?"- lhe perguntou.

Tive um estranho pressentimento, não uma mal, apenas estranho. Ia dizer a Shinji que o melhor seria ir, mas ele se adiantou e respondeu a Mimi.

"Claro."

E assim o jogo começou e conforme avançava a hora, mais nervosa me sentia, já que aquele pressentimento se fazia cada vez mais forte. Nos divertiamos muito, diante das perguntas e das coisas que tinhamos que fazer. Eu apenas escolhia _Consequência_, já que não queria enfrentar perguntas vergonhosas. Afortunadamente só haviam me dado coisas fáceis, nenhum desafio, o que já estava me entendiando. Olhei de lado Yamato e pude ver que se encontrava igual a mim, apesar de que ria com frequência. Me aproximei um pouco mais a ele e, num ato involuntário, apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Entendiado?"- questionei.

Yamato suspirou. "Um pouco... Apenas espero que me deem um verdadeiro desafio."

Ri ligeiramente e segui observando Daisuke tratar de se manter de cabeça para baixo pelo tempo que lhe haviam estimado, esse havia sido seu castigo. De repente me dei conta da posição em que me encontrava com Yamato, eu encostada sobre seu ombro. Mas quando quiz me endireitar, senti que ele tinha sua cabeça sobre a minha. Me assegurei de que Shinji não estivesse olhando e ao ver que estava muito ocupado rindo, suspirei aliviada. Logo de umas voltas a garrafas; de nos inteiramos de algumas coisas vergonhosas de Jyou e Koushirou; de rir pelas ocorrências de Daisuke; de ver umas ternas cenas entre Ken e Miyako, Takeru e Hikari; e de ver a careta de irmão super protetor de Taichi, era a vez do moreno girar a garrafa de novo.

"Bem, aqui vai."- disse e girou a garrafa.

Todos estavam atentos aquele objeto de vidro, que cada vez girava mias lento, mais lento, até que finalmente, se deteve, apontando em nossa direção, digo, a de Yamato e a minha. Todos nos olharam surpresos, mas foi Shinji o que mais o demonstrou, isso era obivio. Yamato e eu nos indereitamos até ficar sentado corretamente em nossos respectivos lugares. E antes de ver a qual dos dois havia apontado a garrafa, vi que Mim sorria com algo de complicidade.

"Yamato."- disse Taichi, sorrindo da mesma forma que Mimi fazia.

Só então percebi que a garrafa apontava a ele, efetivamente. Yamato não parecia surpreso, de fato sorria meio de lado, como esperando o desafio de Taichi, e sabendo, por experiência própria, que aquele desafio, seria um verdadeiro desafio. Então, do nada, comecei a sentir esse nervosismo de novo.

"Verdade ou Consequência?"

"... Consequência."

E Taichi sorriu, como se tivesse esperando essa resposta. Tomou seu tempo para pensar no que ia pedir que Yamato fizesse, mas o conhecia muito bem e sabia que isso era apenas para nos deixar nervosos... e estavam conseguindo.

"Muito bem, Yamato... Seu castigo será... que... beije a Sora."- disse.

Não podia acreditar. Mas em que estava pensando?... Como lhe ocorria dizer isso e na frente de Shinji? Eu estava completamente chocada, Shinji estava furioso e Yamato... Yamato apenas sorria confiante, não mostrando nenhuma classe de incomodidade. O outros apenas sorria inocentemente, muito inocente para o meu gosto.

_Assim que era isto o que estavam planejando..._

"Não vou permitir isso!"

Nos voltamos a ver Shinji surpresos, se via completamente furioso. Taichi apenas o observava sem se alterar. E foi Mimi quem falou.

"Lamento muito, Takamura, mas regras são regras e Yamato deve cumprir seu castigo... Além do mais você aceitou jogar isto sem se importar com nada, agora não se queixe."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas... Yamato?"- voltou-se para o olhar o loiro.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema."

Mimi sorriu. "Sora?"

Pensei um momento antes de responder, era verdade que haviamos aceitado jogar sem se importar com nada. "Suponho que... não há problema... é apenas um jogo."

Mimi e Taichi sorriram triunfantes.

"Muito bem, dado que os envolvidos não tem objeções, continuaremos. Por favor, gente, se levantem."- disse Taichi, nós obedecemos. "Será um beijo que deverá durar pelo menos três minutos, sem haver pausa. E já que Shinji está aqui, apagaremos a luz para que não se sinta incomodado."- caminhou até o interrupitor."Bem... Comecem!"- e com isso apagou a luz. "Quando passar os três minutos, acenderei a luz."

Eu estava totalmente nervosa, mas não sabia se devia-se a que Yamato devia me beijar ou a que Shinji soubesse que íamos nos beijar. Porém, antes de poder fazer ou dizer algo, senti como uma mão levantava meu queixo e, em seguida, senti uma sutil pressão sobre meus lábios. Já era um fato, Yamato estava me beijando. No começo não sabia o que fazer. Devia corresponder-lhe ou talvez não? Não sabia. Yamato deslizou suas mãos até minha cintura, me abraçando ao seu corpo e intensificando o beijo. Foi então que percebi que a chama de meu amor por Yamato, que havia estado oculta, esperando pacientemente no mais profundo do meu coração, se reavivou com aquele beijo. E sem duvidar um segundo mais, correspondi ao beijo, da mesma forma que Yamato fazia. E me senti feliz, pela primeira vez desde nosso rompimento, me senti feliz. O mundo ao nosso redor já não me importava mais, era apenas nós, Yamato e eu.

Ainda podia escutar de longe Taichi contar os condenados minutos, mas não prestava atenção realmente. Toda minha concentração estava no loiro que beijava nesse momento. Conforme avançavam os segundos, os beijos se faziam mais e mais apaixonados. Havia sentido tanta saudade de seus beijos. Escutei alguém gritar _Três!_ e ouvi acenderem a luz. Ainda assim, Yamato e eu não paramos. O silêncio caiu ao nosso redor e se prolongou bastante. Mas logo, um grito fez com que Yamato e eu nos separasemos rapidamente.

"JÁ É O SUFICIENTE, SORA!"

Me afastei de Yamato, ligeiramente assustada e extremamente ruborizada. Não podia acreditar no que havia passado e pela expressão que tinham meus amigos, eles tão pouco. Olhei Yamato de forma nervosa, me sentia igual a vez que me declarei, talvez mais. Ele apenas me olhava tranquilamente, com uma expressão neutra no rosto, mas pude ver um sentimento de satisfação e felicidade em seus olhos. Logo de, em fim, reagir, me voltei na direção em que havia provindo aquele grito de fúria. E, como era de se esperar, vi Shinji nos olhando com ressentimento. Estava muito irritado. Não disse nada, apenas deu meia volta e se dirigiu à saída, pegou suas coisas e saiu. Me senti horrível, não porque Shinji havia ido, mas sim porque sentia que havia brincado com seus sentimentos; me acabava de dar conta que ainda amava Yamato e sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer. Devia cortar pelo mais sano, terminar minha relação com Shinji e deixar aquela farsa. Assim que o segui e ao sair do apartamento de Mimi, o encontrei ali.

"Shinji..."- comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Por que fez isso, Sora?"- questionou doído.

Não sabia o que dizer para não ferí-lo, mas isso já era inevitável, qualquer coisa que eu disesse o ai ferir e não ia mentir para não fazer, não seria justo. "Era o castigo e..."

"Mas não era _seu_ castigo, Sora! Era de Ishida!"- gritou.

Estava me incomodando, Shinji jamais havia gritado comigo antes, de fato jamais havia gritado antes, nem comigo, nem com ninguém; ele sempre foi tão tranquilo e calado, sempre passivo. E ao vê-lo assim nesses momentos, me desconcertava por completo.

"Não foi para tanto..."

"Como que não foi para tanto?... Claro que foi! Não me importaria se houvesse beijado outra pessoa, alguém com quem não tivesse nada antes, mas... Beijou seu ex!"- voltou a gritar. "E se fosse pouco, nem sequer pareceu te importar que eu estivesse ali. Porque não pode negar, Sora, sabe que desfrutou."

Shinji tinha razão, sim havia desfrutado, isso era o que havia desejado desde que rompemos. "Sinto muito..."- murmurei.

"Sente muito? Isso não arruma nada, Sora."

Isso sobrepassou o limite de minha paciência, eu já me sentia terrível por tê-lo machucado assim, mas estava se sobrepassando. "E o que quer que eu faça?... Que me ajoelhe a teus pés, implorando perdão?"

"Não."- respondeu secamente, logo resmungou. "Tudo isso é culpa desse loiro desgraçado, sempre está fazendo minha vida um inferno!"

"Shinji, espera um momento..."

"Primeiro chega a escola e tira minha popularidade... e agora quer tirar o que me pertence!"

Eu não pensava suportar que ele me tratasse como um objeto. "Eu não te pertenço, nem a você, nem a ninguém."- disse tranquila, mas firme.

Shinji se voltou bruscamente, já que havia me dado as costas, me olhando de uma forma ameaçadora. Se aproximou a mim, pegando meu braço fortemente. "Você é minha. Me escutou? MINHA e de ninguém mais, e se eu não posso te ter, ninguém terá."

Me soltei do seu agarre. "Eu jamais estaria com alguém que me trata como um objeto... Sinto muito, Shinji, mas acho que o melhor que nós terminemos; não tem porque seguir com está relação, eu não sinto nada por você, nunca senti."- lhe disse, sem mais rodeios.

Shinji me olhou duramente. "É por ele, verdade? É por esse _idiota_ que está terminando comigo, para assim voltar com ele."- disse num tom irritado, era obvio que tratava de controlar sua raiva, sem muito resultado.

"Bom, talvez sim, talvez tenha razão. E não se atreva a falar assim de Yamato de novo."- disse em sua defesa, já havia me irritado com sua atitude.

"Mas é a verdade! Ele não é mais que um desgraçado que apenas brinca com os sentimentos das garotas."

"CALA A BOCA! Não tem nenhum direito de dizer isso, nem sequer o conhece. Yamato é dez vezes melhor pessoa do que você jamais será!"

Sabia muito bem que havia passado do limite, mas Shinji já me tinha farta. E para minha surpresa e horror, ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou perigriosamente e levantou sua mão, disposto a me bater. Fechei os olhos esperando o golpe, mas este nunca veio. Abri meus olhos lentamente, ainda temendo o que Shinji poderia fazer, mas para minha surpresa e grande alivio, ao abrir meus olhos completamente, me encontrei olhando a bem formada costas de Yamato. Estava surpresa. Yamato segurava os pulsos de Shinji, o tinha totalmente imobilizado.

"Se puser um dedo em cima dela, se arrependerá pelo resto de sua miserável vida."- escutei Yamato dizer.

Shinji se soltou, claramente humilhado e se foi. Yamato voltou-se para me ver com preocupação. Não disse nada, mas seu olhar dizia aquela silenciosa pergunta. Assim que lhe sorri agradecida, mostrando-lhe que me encontrava bem, dentro do possível. Mimi saiu nesse momento e me abraçou. Yamato, não querendo ser inoportuno, entrou no apartamento.

"Sora, sinto muito."- me disse.

"Não tem porque Mimi. Minha relação com Shinji nunca foi tão boa, ao menos não para mim. Isto ai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde."- lhe disse, para que não se sentisse culpada.

"Não, me escuta Sora... Eu... Eu planejei tudo isso..."

"Você planejou meu rompimento com Shinji?"

"Não! Bom, sim... Algo assim, digamos que tenho grande parte da culpa."

"Como assim?"

Mimi me olhou nervosa e suspirou. Seguramente pensava que eu estava irritada, mas a verdade era que não estava, de fato, me sintia muito bem.

"Bom, a verdade é que... Eu insisti em fazer esta festa para que você pudesse passar mais tempo a sós com Yamato e assim se dar conta de que ainda o ama, então voltaria com ele..."- pausou um momento. "Você sabe que Shinji nunca me agradou, menos ainda quando me disseram o que lhe fez a sua ex-namorada... Mas essa não é a razão pela qual eu queria que terminasse com ele, Sora... eu via que não era feliz com ele, mas foi com o Yamato, por isso fiz tudo isso, para ver a minha melhor amiga feliz de novo."

Lhe sorri. "Mimi, não se preoucpe, não estou chateada contigo, é sério. De fato acho que fez o correto, se não houvesse feito isto, talvez jamais haveria encontrado coragem para terminar com Shinji. Você sabe que não gosto de machucar as pessoas."

"Muito obrigado, Sora."

E assim entramos no apartamento, continuando com a festa. Certamente eu me sentia mais tranquila, como se tivesse tirado um peso de cima de mim. Claro que depois daquele beijo, o qual se repetia a cada segundo em minha mente, já não podia nem olhar Yamato de frente, não podia com os nervos. Afortunadamente, ele não tratou de falar comigo durante essa noite e acho que foi o melhor.

… **Fim Flash Back.**

Oh sim. Sem dúvida esse será um dia que nenhum de nós esquecerá. Suspirei novamente. Já tinha tudo pronto para voltar ao quarto. A água estava muito fria e como Yamato havia me pedido, tinha muito gelo. Pus gelo em um prato a parte, apenas por preucação. Coloquei as coisas numa bandeja e sai da cozinha em direção ao meu quarto. Ao chegar ali, entrei silenciosamente, era uma sorte ter deixado a porta aberta. Mas ao entrar, me encontrei com uma cena que quase me fez soltar a bandeja, derramando um pouco de água diante aquele brusco movimento. Yamato se encontrava apoiado no marco da janela, me dando as costas. Estava sem sua camiseta, o qual me permitia ver sua bem formada costas detalhadamente. Caminhei até a escrivaninha quase por inércia e depositei a bandeja ali. Não podia tirar minha vista de Yamato, era... ele era tão... tão... perfeito. Quase hipnotizada caminhei cuidadosamente até ele, não queria interrompê-lo. Me dediquei a observá-lo detenidamente; cada músculo, cada detalhe de sua pessoa, me tinha absolutamente fascinada, não podia negar. Observei seus ombros, largos e imponentes; seus braços, fortes e aconchegantes, que cada vez que me abraçavam me sentia tão protegida e segura; suas costas, ampla e fornida, tão varonil; seu... ahhh... Todo seu atraente corpo me enlouquecia, era tão masculino, tão homem. Yamato era o sonho de homem de cada garotas em Odaiba, por seu atrativo físico. Mas para mim, que o conheço melhor que ninguém, ele é o homem ideal de qualquer mulher.

Voltei a suspirar, isso já estava se fazendo um costume para mim. Aproximei uma de minhas mãos à suas costas, sem chegar a tocá-lo, queria sentir seu calor.. esse calor que faz tanto tempo me envolvia cada vez que me sentia mal ou deprimida, ou simplesmente porque assim o queria. E ainda me envolve em ocasiões, só que não é o mesmo que era antes. Me afastei um pouco, para pensar com clareza.

"Yamato..."- o chamei suavemente, mas não pareceu me escutar. "Yamato."- voltei a tentar, mas nada. Então uma idéia cruzou por minha mente, algo que, estava segura, chamaria sua atenção.

Levei minhas mãos à suas costelas e sem prévio aviso, comecei a fazer-lhe coségas. Sua resposta foi imediata e, ainda que tratou de resistir, começou a rir. Houve momentos em que tratou, inutilmente devo dizer, de controlar seu riso, mas não funcionou. Sabia que não havia sido justo, eu sabia que Yamato era muito sensível nas costelas e no abdomem, e aproveitei isso, mas não importava, ouví-lo rir assim valia a pena. Depois de uns momentos comecei a rir com ele, nós estavamos nos divertindo muito. Yamato começou a descer ao piso, tratando de libertar-se de meu ataque, mas eu o segui. E antes de me dar contar, estavamos no chão rindo, eu sobre suas costas. Até que finalmente, Yamato se rendeu.

"Já... Me... rendo!... Me rendo, me rendo!"- exclamou.

Eu não me detive diante disso, mas sim dentro de uns momentos. Estava cansada de tanto rir, Yamato também estava. Meu amigo loiro respirou profundamente, tratando de recuperar o ar. A última vez que ouvi Yamato rir assim, éramos apenas umas crianças que não pensavam em outra coisa que não fosse brincar. Isso fazia anos. Me apoie sobre seus ombros e respirei profundamente.

"Há anos que não te ouvia rir assim"- lhe disse.

"Sim... Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha um bom motivo para rir assim... Mas, hei, isso não foi justo."- disse.

E sem prévio aviso, se levantou comigo ainda em suas costas. Me agarrei a ele com força, um pouco assustada, não porque pensava que Yamato me deixaria cair, de fato, sei que não faria, foi só que seu movimento tão repentino me pegou de surpresa.

"Sei que... não foi justo... Mas no amor e na guerra, vale tudo."- disse."Já pode me soltar."

Yamato obedeceu e me depositou no chão, logo se voltou para mim. "Ainda assim..."- disse.

"Foi sua culpa... Eu te chamei por um bom tempo e você não me respondeu... Tinha que fazer algo para chamar sua atenção, não é?"- disse e caminhei até a escrivaninha. Servi um copo com água e voltei a vê-lo. "Não queria água?"- lhe perguntei, oferecendo-lhe um copo.

Yamato suspirou em sinal de resignação, sorri diante disso. Se aproximou a mim e pegou o copo, bebendo seu conteúdo num gole. Não pensei que estisse com tanta sede.

"Parece que sim."- comentei, sorrindo divertida.

Yamato me olhou sem graça. "Obrigado."- disse.

Voltamos a nossos deveres. Levei uma grande surpresa ao ver que havia escrito a palavra Yamato por toda a folha. Odiava quando isso acontecia, já que me trazia situações vergonhosas. Troquei a folha e comecei a trabalhar. Já me encontrava mais refrescada pela água, então pude continuar com o trabalho. Ainda não entendi como isso ocorreu ao professor, se seus trabalhos são pequenos. Deve estar muito ressetido com Yamato depois de tudo. Depois de umas duas horas, mais ou menos, já havia terminado minha parte. Me servi de outro copo de água, o úlitmo devo acrescentar, já que Yamato havia bebido quase toda a jarra, mas bom, que vamos fazer. Ainda sentia calor, assim pequei um dos gelos extra que tinha trago e sem perder mais tempo, o passei por meu pescoço. Senti a frescura recorrer meu corpo, era tão relaxante. Estive assim vários minutos, até que de repente senti como uma corrente elétrica descia por minha espinha. Abri os olhos, aquela sensação era muito forte e estava me incomodando. Levantei minha vista para ver de que se tratava, apenas para me encontrar com o olhar penetrante de Yamato, que me obsevava descaradamente. Porém, não me irritei em absoluto, de fato me assustei um pouco. A expressão de seu rosto, o que mostravam seus olhos, era algo que jamais havia visto em Yamato. Nunca teria esperado vê-lo tão pouco, muito menos quando me observava.

Isso me assustava, mas estranhamente também gostava.

_Oh Deus_...


	3. Chapter 3

**--**** Author's P.O.V. ****--**

Deus disse: "Faça silêncio."

...E o silêncio se fez...

Tanto assim, que era quase sufocante, ainda mais sufocante que o calor.

Por um momento o tempo pareceu congelar-se, nenhum dos jovens se atrevia a mover um só muscúlo, ambos temendo que se faziam algo despertariam de um sonho... um lindo sonho (para um deles). Estavam paralizados por suas próprias emoções. E uma parte deles desejava que estivessem sonhando, enquanto a outra... bom, a outra parte deles não sabia o que pensar... não que estivesse em condições, devido a seu atual estado.

Depois de uns momentos de total e absoluto silêncio, Sora começou, lentamente, a cair em si, saindo de seu espanto temporário. Tratou de compreender tudo o que seus olhos viam. Yamato estava ainda ali, sentado ao outro lado da escrivaninha, olhando descaradamente cada parte (visível) dela, tomando todo seu tempo nisso, como se os minutos não transcorresem em absoluto, como se nada mais que ela importasse para ele. Diante esse pensamento, algo se removeu dentro de Sora, fazendo seu coração começar a bater rapidamente e que as cores subissem ao seu rosto. Não, não podia deixar se levar por seus sentimentos agora, tinha que averiguar o que ocorria ao seu amigo (apesar de que fazia uma idéia _muito_ clara do que lhe podia estar passando). Respirou profundamente e se dispôs a tirar Yamato de seu... pequeno tranze.

"É mais como uma pequena fantasia _não_ tão pequena..." pensou a ruiva.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta no momento em que esse olhos azuis (que ainda seguiam recorrendo seu corpo) se enfocaram nos dela. Nesse instante, Sora podia haver jurado ver paixão, uma paixão que (era óbvio) o garoto havia estado contendo há muito tempo (já que a magnitude em que se mostrou esse sentimento a impresionou) e desejo, um desejo já incontrolável; mas também viu algo mais, outro sentimento, que antes havia sido difícil para ela decifrar e que nesse momento o viu com clareza... Esses zafiros, além de paixão, expressavam amor... um amor profundo e sincero. E esse último sentimento foi o que mais a cautivou, e o que a impidiu de falar. Porém, também a deixou totalmente confusa.

'Sei que o vi... Estou segura que o vi, mas... por quê?... Por que está ali?' pensou.

Os olhos de Yamato, por outro lado, seguiam com sua incansável tarefa de observar; seguindo todas e cada uma das gotas de água que deslizavam desde o queixo de Sora, passando por seu pescoço, atravessando seu peito, até que se perdiam entre seus adoráveis seios. Não perdiam detalhe algum. E quanto mais seus olhos a viam, mais desejava seu corpo. A Yamato não importava mais ser descoberto, não que houvesse se dado conta, já que estava muito ocupado observando para perceber que seu olhar deixava Sora cada vez mais nervosa. O garoto paralizou-se, sentindo levemente como uma pequena gota de suor caía de sua testa, deslizando por sua face, até chegar ao queixo. Sua mente fazia o impossível para controlar seu corpo, que lhe exigia a gritos a garota diante dele, fazia força para controlar seus loucos hormônios (que já estavam fora de controle) e seus (igualmente) descontrolados sentimentos. Todos aqueles fatores que estavam contra ele, começaram a tacá-lo de uma só vez, dificultando mais mais pensar com clareza. Sua razão apenas lhe gritava que saísse desse quarto, correndo ao banheiro, entrar debaixo do chuveiro assim como estava e deixar cair a água fria sobre ele, já que não havia outro metódo de se acalmar. Enquanto que seu instinto apenas lhe dizia, pacientemente, uma coisa, que, ironicamente, resultava ser muito mais tentadora que uma ducha de água fria; este lhe dizia : A BEIJE. MOSTRE O QUE SENTE POR ELA. Ainda assim, não sabia o que fazer, mas estava seguro de uma coisa; se ela fizesse ou dizesse algo, o que fosse, ele já não teria controle sobre si mesmo.

Era tão intensa a batalho que se desatava dentro dele, que não se deu conta do momento em que sora deixou seu lugar de frente a ele, até que esta esteve a um passo de tocar sua face.

**--**

Sora seguia consumida em sua confusão, até que voltou a sentir um forte calafrio, desviando sua atenção até o jovem frente a ela, que, novamente, olhava seu corpo de forma descarada, como se não houvesse amanhã. A ruiva se removeu de seu assento, sentindo o incomodo surgir nela diante do intenso olhar de seu _amigo_. E não é que lhe irritasse, de fato, estava começando a encontrar ( um pouco) gratifiante que ele a olhasse assim. Apesar de seu temor inicial (que não foi mais que sua satisfação inicial), estava começando a desfrutar esse olhar... E muito a seu pesar (e isso era _apenas_ devido a vergonha que sentia de si mesma), começou a reviver as poucas fantasias, que alguma vez imaginou nestes últimos meses, sobre Yamato e ela fazendo coisas que se podiam denominar de qualquer maneira, _menos_ inocentes. Sentiu um calor subir ao seu rosto, cobrindo-o com um vermelho intenso, ao reviver um de seus sonhos mais ousados. Não gostava da idéia de fantasiar dessa maneira com seu amigo, ao menos não de tudo, porque tinha que admintir que suas fantasias eram bem prazerosas, mas sentia que não era correto. Ainda assim quem podia culpá-la? Não é como se ela fizesse de próposito, não tinha controle sobre sua mente nesses momentos.Voltou a se enfocar em seu acompanhante, apenas para intensificar seu rubor...

Yamato estava, praticamente, desnudando-a com os olhos.

' E se realmente o fizer, não é muito o que terá que tirar, já que não é muito o que me cobre...' pensou, sacudindo sua cabeça quase ao instante em que esse pensamento se materializou. ' Não sora, não pense nisso, só vai piorar as coisas... Agora deve tirar Yamato de seu tranze e... logo buscar algo que te cubra mais... sem importar o calor...'

Com uma leve afirmação, Sora se levantou de seu lugar e rodeou lentamente a escrivaninha. Yamato não perdia um detalhe de seus movimentos, mas tão pouco parecia haver percebido que ela havia se levantado da cadeira. Sora respirou profundamente e, lentamente, quase temerosa do que pudesse acontecer, aproximou sua mão a face do loiro. E justo antes de estabelecer contato com sua pele, Yamato arregalou seus olhos, saindo de seu tranze, e saltou da cadeira para trás, tropeçando com a mesma e caindo no chão; sua reação foi tão repentina que Sora deu um pequeno salto para trás, porém, por um décimo de segundo conseguiu ver claramente temor nesses olhos azuis, que não durou muito, já que logo passou a ser nervosismo, e não entendeu porque.

'O que teme?' pensou confusa e decidiu esclarecer o que acontecia. "Yamato?'' - lhe chamou preocupada, enquanto o via se levantar.

Yamato apenas pode fazer levemente uma careta de dor ao ouvir sua voz, afastando-se dela, como se temesse o que ela pudesse fazer (quando, na realidade, era temor ao que ele poderia fazer); e para que as coisas ficassem ainda mais difíceis, ela estava preocupada com ele. Respirou profundamente, tratando de se acalmar, enquanto guardava sua distância. Sabia que qualquer passo em falso de sua parte, qualquer roçar que eles tivessem, por minímo que fosse, perderia o controle e ele estaria sobre ela tal e qual como um náufrago faminto estaria diante um suculento banquete.

'Apenas seja cuidadoso e mantenha a distância.' se disse mentalemente.

''Yamato, está bem?'' - voltou a perguntou Sora, aproximando-se um pouco a ele e como resposta, o garoto se afastou. ' O que ele tem?'

O loiro assintiu efusivamente, não confiava em sua voz; não queria se arriscar a cometer o erro de dizer algo indevido ou inoportuno (especialmente se tratava-se de seus sentimentos), já que ele estava cem por cento seguro de que Sora apenas o via como seu amigo.

''Tem certeza? Porque te vejo um pouco incomodado e está estranho.'' - disse suavemente, uma genuína preocupação se refletia em seus olhos, assim como em sua voz. '' E se há algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar é só me dizer.'' - comentou, aproximando-se ainda mais ao garoto.

'Me ajudaria bastante se você se afastasse de mim nesse momento.' pensou, mas sabia que não podia lhe dizer isso, feriria seus sentimentos e ela apeans se preocupava com ele. ''S-sim, e-es-estou b-bem.'' - disse com muito esforço, tratando de sonar o mais normal possível, mas sem êxito.

Yamato seguiu retrocedendo até que sintiu a parede, então começou a suar frio; estava encurralado, já não podia se afastar mais de Sora e está, ao parecer, não tinha intenções de se afastar, já que ainda não se detinha. Se apegou ainda mais a parede quando sua amiga se deteve a apenas uns escassos centpimetros dele, podia sentir claramente o calor que emanava dela e isso só fazia a situação muito pior.

Sora olhava ao garoto com preocupação, sabia que algo estava mal e queria ajudar. Levantou uma de suas mãos, com intenções de tocar o rosto de Yamato, para ver se este não tinha febre o algo parecido, mas nem sequer chegou a roçar-lhe a pele quando um grito de pânico a deteve.

''NÃO ME TOQUE!''

Sora olhou seu amigo assustada por seu repentino grito de pânico. A que se devia? Não sabia, apenas podia observar Yamato fechar seus olhos fortemente, enquanto punha seus braços diante dele, como se quizesse se proteger de algo.

''Não me toque. Não.. me toque. Não me... toque. Não me toque.'' - balbuceou Yamato, abrindo seus olhos lentamente. ''Não ... me... toque... Sora?'' - disse, sua preocupação surgindo ao ver o repentino olhar de dor de sua amiga.

Sora, enquanto o observava, começou a pensar nas possibilidades da atitude que havia tomado seu amigo nesses últimos minutos. E só pode chegar a uma conclusão, uma dolorosa conclusão.

Respirou com dificuldade, tratando de reprimir as lágrimas que se aproximavam. ''Oh, entendo...'' - disse suavemente, sentindo uma forte dor em seu peito. ''Entendo... Eu... lamento isso... Lamento ter te confundido tanto, Yamato.. ''- deu meia volta, dando-lhe as costas. ''Lamento não ser quem você esperava...'' - sussurrou tristemente.

Yamato a olhou confuso e se aproximou um pouco a ela, ainda sem chegar a tocá-la. "Sora... de... de que está falando?"

Sora, porém, não o escutou. "Foi idiota de minha parte achar que esse olhar era para _mim_..."- sussurrou.

Yamato lhe deu um leve golpinho no ombro, apenas para chamar sua atenção. " Que olhar?'' - perguntou, sentindo-se incomodado diante a proximidade deles.

Sora esqueceu sua tristeza e dor ao ouvir aquela pergunta e sentiu uma inesplicável ira. " Esse olhar de desejo que tinha minutos atrás, quando me olhava de maneira descarada e digo literalmente!" - gritou, voltando-se até ficar de pé em frente a ele, novamente, apenas havia uns escassos centímetros entre eles.

Yamato se surpreendeu. Quando a havia olhado assim?... Bom isso era obvio, o havia feito todo o tempo desde que entratam o apartamento, mas quando havia sido tão notório... Talvez havia sido quando...Sim, havia sido durante esse breve momento depois de vê-la refrescar-se com o gelo. Ainda assim, estava quase seguro que não havia sido tão descarado.. ou sim?... Não recordava, tão pouco é como se tivesse estado pensando claramente nesse instante.

'Maldição...' pensou. "Sora..."- disse, mas foi interrompido.

"Seguramente não era a mim que estava vendo nesse momento, e sim uma dessas... dessas... dessas... dessas _oferecidas_ com que sai para _se divertir_. Provavelmente este calor sufocante te fez ver algo que não era..." - disse Sora, sua ira já extinta. "Sim, seguramente foi o calor..." - sussurou, baixando o olhar.

"Não!" - exclamou Yamato, fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse. "Não é o que você está pensando, Soa!... Eu... eu não estava vendo ninguém mais além de você..." - o garoto se deteve, dando-se lentamente conta das palavras que acabava de dizer, palavras que eram quase uma declaração.

Sora se ruborizou no instante em que as palavras abandonaram essa boca que a tinha obsecada, sem acreditar o que aquela frase significava.

"Sora, eu... eu... ehhh, isso, bom..."

"Yamato..."

O silêncio voltou a reinar no quarto, onde Yamato se viu novamente acurralado na parede. Nenhum dos dois havia estabelecido contato físico ainda; Sora, porque se sentia muito nervosa pelo momento, e Yamato porque tratava de evitar a todo custo. Finalmente, foi Yamato que rompeu o silêncio e falou.

"Sora... escuta, eu... apenas estava pensando em você, assim que... não pense algo equivocado... Ahh... Sora, preciso ficar sozinho uns minutos para... me acalmar e esclarecer minha mente..." - disse. " E não é por você, é sério... Mas agora não posso pensar claramente e não poderei te explicar o que me passa, por isso... preciso de ar." - se apressou a acrescentar, fechando seus olhos.

Porém, Sora não o escutou, ou apenas ignorou, porque em vez de se afastar dele, se aproximou ainda mais e sem prévio aviso, pegou o rosto do garoto e o beijo. Yamato se paralizou por completo ao sentir os timdios lábios de Sora sobre os seus. Não se atreveu a mover um músculo, por temor a peder a pouca razão que tinha, mas isso não lhe serviria muito. Com a mesma rapidez com que esse lábios se possaram sobre os seus, se afastaram de novo, levando com eles seu autocontrole. Um beijo terno, doce e inocente. E apenas isso bastou, apenas um pequeno roce de seus lábios e sua mente deixou de funcionar, acabando com o pouco controle que tinha, dando passo ao seu instinto, a seus desejos e a seus sentimentos.

Sora havia decidido, lhe confessaria seus verdadeiros sentimentos, já não se calaria mais. E com um suspiro de coragem falou. "Yamato, eu..." - emudeceu de repente, ao se sentir prisioneira de uns braços fortes.

Sora se paralizou um segundo. O abraço era suave, mas firme e muito possessivo. Sabia que se tratasse de se soltar, não conseguiria. Levantou o olhar lentamente, temendo o que encontraria no rosto do loiro, mas no momento em que olhou para Yamato, ficou sem alento. Sentiu um forte tremor recorrer seu corpo; Yamato tinha o mesmo olhar de alguns minutos, só que este era mais intenso, mais _ardente_. O qual a levou a pensar:_ Havia feito bem em beijá-lo nesse instante? _Não estava segura da resposta a essa pergunta, mas estava segura de que seu beijo havia feito algo em Yamato, apenas não sabia se esse algo era bom... ou mal.

Yamato fez mais firme o abraço, apegando Sora mais a seu corpo. Lentamente, sem pressa, desceu seu rosto ao da ruiva, fechando seus olhos no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram. Sorriu por dentro ao sentir que seu beijo era correspondido, então soube que nada o deteria, nem sua estúpida razão nem a linda garota que tinha entre seus braços. Com muito cuidado, quase de forma impercebível, Yamato começou a avançar até a cama, obrigando sua prisioneira a retroceder sem que se desse conta do que fazia, e com o mesmo cuidado, deitou o corpo da garota sobre a cama, posicionando o seu sobre o dela. Em nenhum momento se rompeu o apaixonado beijo que compartilhavam. Então foi quando começou com seu jogo de carícias, que era apenas o começo do que ele sabia seria uma tarde (e noite, se é que se dava a ocasião) inesquecível.

Sora se sentia no paraíso, jamais em sua vida havia se sentido assim. Era verdade que sempre sentiu um forte formigueiro em seu corpo cada vez que beijava Yamato, mas isso... o que estava sentindo.. era um forte mar de chamas recorrendo seu corpo. A forma que ele a beijava... era como se ela fosse o manjar mais suculento que jamais tivesse provado e ele _sim_ já havia provado muitos. Tinha que admitit que jamais esperava que Yamato tivesse uma forma tão... _sensual_... de acariciá-la como se não quizesse assustá-la. Sentiu uma forte onde de calor proveniente de seu interior e apenas pode se dar conta que a razão desse repentino calor era nada mais nada menos que as carícias de Yamato, que agora abriam espeço de sua coxa esquerda para cima com uma dolorosa e prazerosa lentidão que, se não fosse porque sua boca estava prisioneira, quase lhe suplicaria. Sora percebeu que era ela que não permitia a ruptura do beijo, pois tinha seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Yamato, aproximando-o cada vez mais a ela. Soltou seu agarre apenas um pouco, mas o suficiente para dar um pouco de liberdade ao garoto.

Yamato se afastou de Sora lentamente ao sentí-la soltar seu pescoço. Ainda havia uma pequena parte dele que lhe dizia que se detevisse enquanto podia, mas essa parte estava em uma profunda comparação com o resto como para prestar-lhe atenção. Começou sua provocação dando curtos e suaves beijos de mariposa ao redor do rosto de Sora e descendo por seu pescoço, apenas para voltar a repetir seu caminho. Sentia Sora estremecer debaixo dele, tratando de suprimir os incontroláveis gemidos que queriam sair do fundo de sua garganta, sem muito êxito, já que a maioria destes encontravam uma ou outra forma de sair a superfície. Como seria ouví-la gritar seu nome em meio de um desbordante clímax? Porque se os leves gemidos que emitia agora eram um pequeno indício do qual erótica podia resultar sua voz em momentos como esse, então, ouví-la gritar seu nome com fervor em meio um ato de paixão, com certeza seria o mais maravilhoso e excitante que poderia ouvir. Seguiu abrindo passo com suas mãos, cuidando de não tocar algo a que não tinha autorização... ainda. Subiu pelo suave e liso abdomem de sua preciosa ruiva, acariciando-a a medida que recorria essa parte de sua pele, se topou com o top branco que usava e, muito sutilmente, introduziu sua mão debaixo deste, seguindo com o que fazia. Roçou a base dos seios da garoto com um de seus dedos e a excitação chegou ao seu corpo. Mas antes de poder estabelecer contato com esses suaves seios (ao menos era o que ele achava) um forte empurrão o impidiu, enviando-o ao chão. Levantou o olhar aturdido pelo golpe e pela ardente paixão que ainda sentia, apenas para ver Sora olhando-o com a cara assustada.

Lhe encantava. Tinha que admitir. Lhe encantava tudo o que Yamato fazia. Suas mãos, que pareciam deixar um agradável formigueiro em cada parte que acariciava, queimando sua pele. Seus lábios, que a cada roce que faziam, a deixava sem ar, fazendo-lhe desejar prová-lo novamente, como se sua vida dependesse deles. Tudo isso lhe encantava. Mas queria mais, muito mais. Queria que suas fantasias deixassem de ser apenas fantasias, mas isso era inaceitável por hora, era muito rápido. Teria que se conformar com o que tinha agora. Estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Yamato acariciando seu abdomen e tratou, uma vez mais em vão, suprimir um gemido que estava se formando em sua garganta, mas este igual aos outros conseguir escapar. Sentiu um calafrio quando sentiu a mão de Yamato roçar um de seus seios, então saiu por completo de seu momento de prazer, empurrando-o fortemente para afastá-lo dela. Viu que Yamato estava meio aturdido, mas ainda era presso de seu prórpio desejo. Isso não estava bem. O que Yamato esteve... o que esteve a ponto de fazer... não, isso não estava bem, para ninguém estava bem. Havia se sentido bem, era verdade, muito bem, mas... mas... ainda não era o momento! Foi só então, enquanto o via se levantar, que recordou o que ele havia dito, o que explicava seu comportamento.

"_Ahh... Sora, preciso estar sozinho uns minutos para... __**me acalmar**__... não é por você... Mas agora não posso pensar claramente... preciso de ar_."

E agora entendia. Ela era a que o tinha assim, fora de controle. Por isso ele esteve tratando de evitar contato com ela, para manter seu controle... E ela o beija!

'Yamato não sabe o que faz... Ele apenas está obedecendo a seu desejo...' pensou. Viu o garoto se aproximar a ela, o que a fez reagir. 'Devo deixá-lo sozinho, senão, vai acontecer algo que lamentaremos logo... que ele lamentara logo... Tenho que sair daqui!'

Com esse último pensamento, saltou de sua cama e correu até a porta, tratando de não tocar Yamato. Agora era ela que o evitava a todo custo. Se sentia como um caçador sendo caçado por sua presa. Finalmente alcançou a porta, mas antes de poder abrí-la completamente, uma forte mão voltou a fechá-la de forma um pouco violenta. Sora se paralizou, não querendo ver o garoto atrás dela, temia que se o visse toda sua convicção de se afastar iria por água abaixo. Aquela mão pousou sobre seu ombro e começou a descer por suas costas, acariciando sua pele no processo e fazendo-a estremecer violentamente.

"Onde pretendia ir... Cielo?"- perguntou Yamato de forma sedutora, enquanto seguia com suas suaves carícias.

"Eu... ahh..." - gemeu Sora, encostando mais a porta tentando escapar dessa carícia, mas o certo era que estava sendo acurralada pelo corpo do loiro.

"Você...? Não pretendia fugir de mim... verdade?" - sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva com o mesmo tom sedutor que antes, plantando um suave beijo em seu pescoço.

"Ahhh..."- conseguiu dizer, sentindo como Yamato rodeava sua cintura, para logo voltá-la e assim ficarem frente a frente. "Yamato..."

"Qual é o problema, Cielo?"- perguntou, enquanto seguia beijando seu pescoço e subindo. " Sei que você deseja tanto como eu."

"N-não é... isso..." - voltou a estremecer.

Yamato beijou novamente seus lábios e a obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Então o que é? Prometo que será uma experiência que jamais esquecerá, a mais excitante e prazerosa... Será como viajar ao paraíso..."

"Yamato, não..." - murmurou. Estava cedendo e sabia, a esse passo faria o que ele quisesse.

"Não doerá, prometo. Serei cuidadoso, jamais me atreveria te machucar. Por favor..."- a beijou uma vez mais.

Sora abriu os olhos exageradamente. Ele... ele... estava... lhe propondo..._isso_? Não acreditava. Esse era seu maior desejo, sua maior fantasia.Mas era o correto nesse momento? Yamato não estava pensando claramente, ele havia dito, ainda que nesse momento se via e ouvia bastante lúcido, seus olhos o delatavam; podia ver claramente que ele estava deixando se levar por seus desejos. Ela assim não podia... não se não havia...

"Não... posso..."- disse, desviando seu olhar.

Yamato sorriu. "Por quê? Você deseja e sabe..." - disse como se fosse um fato.

"Sim... mas não posso... Não se não há sentimentos... Assim não posso..." - disse, olhando Yamato nos olhos um pouco triste. Logo abaixou o olhar. "Você... até agora... apenas falou de desejo e... eu não posso fazer isso se não há a..." - não pode continuar, posta que uns intrusos lábios a calaram.

Yamato não soube porque, mas sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de apagar esse olhar de tristeza e substituir por uma de felicidade e quase por impulso se aproximou a Sora e a beijou, calando seu pequeno dialógo. O beijo era suave e cheio de ternura, lentamente foi se fazendo cada vez mais ansioso e apaixonado. Yamato estava convencido de que Sora começava a corresponder-lhe novamente, sucumbindo ao seu próprio desejo. Só então seu cerebro começou a processar o que ela lhe havia dito.

_"Sim... mas não posso... Não se não há sentimentos... Assim não posso..."_

Não se não há sentimentos...

...Se não há sentimentos...

...Sentimentos...

O loiro se afastou abrutamente de Sora, ainda que não o suficiente, e ficou olhando-a. Seu cérebro havia voltado a raciocinar, devolvendo-lhe um pouco do controle perdido. Abriu os olhos assustado. Oh deus, oh deus. O que havia feito?Não... Por acaso ele... lhe havia proposto...? Apenas lhe bastou olhar o rosto ruborizado de Sora para saber a resposta... e era exatamente a resposta que não desejava. Apoiou suas mãos ao lado de Sora e fechou seus olhos, começou a respirar profundamente para se acalmar, o que não lhe adiantava nada. Já não podia seguir assim! Tinha que dizer... tinha que confesar a Sora seus sentimentos, o silêncio o estava matando, o estava deixando louco. Já não podia esperar mais. Tinha que dizer, sem se importar com as consequências. Escutou sua doce voz chamá-lo e ele abriu os olhos. Sim, já não havia volta, confesaria tudo.

Sora se surpreendeu quando Yamato se afastou bruscamente dela. O que havia acontecido com ele? No começo parecia muito seguro de seguir com as coisas até o final, um final que apenas em suas melhores fantasias havia vivido, e quando ela decidiu ceder, ele decidiu parar. O que lhe ocorria? Viu sua expressão e uma vez mais, não soube porque. O viu tratando de regular sua respiração e se acalmar. Esperou. Esperou até que achou seguro falar com ele e lhe chamou. Yamato reagiu imediantamente a sua voz e abriu seus olhos, cravando-os nos seus. E o que viu a deixou gelada. Alí, nessas zafiras havia determinação, uma determinação que nunca havia visto alí.

'Por que tenho esse estranho pressentimento...?' pensou.

De repente e sem prévio aviso, Yamato a pegou em seus braços e a colocou em seu ombro. Sem sequer dar-lhe tempo de reagir, abriu a porta num golpe e saiu ao corredor, com passo veloz se dirigiu ao seu destino.

"Ya...Yamato...! O que... O que está fazendo?... Onde vamos?" - perguntou Sora, que, em sua posição, não podia ver aonde Yamato a levava.

"Confia em mim."- foi tudo que o jovem disse.

Entratam em outro cômodo e apenas ali Sora percebeu onde estavam. "O...o banheiro?" - exclamou totalmente nervosa. 'O que... o que planeja?' pensou.

Estava nervosa e assustada. Por que a havia trago ao banheiro? Ele não... não podia estar pensando em... Estremeceu por completo, ruborizando-se exageradamente. Oh deus, ele simplesmente não podia fazer... algo... com ela ali no banheiro, não podia. Escutou correr água pelo chuveiro e começou a tratar de se soltar, mas este não cedia e apenas a segurou mais forte. A mente de Sora começou, rapidamente, a formar imagens das possíveis possibilidades do que Yamato planejava fazer (nenhuma delas desagradáveis) e também a recriar algumas de suas mais ousadas fantasias de novo. Se sentiu pressa ao pânico, mas logo, como uma luz de salvação em um escuro caminho, lembrou que Yamato lhe havia dito que confiasse nele. Então se acalmou. Se o garoto lhe havia pedido isso, era porque realmente sentia. E isso faria, confiaria nele. De repente, se encontrou de pé frente a Yamato e sentiu algo frio.

"Ahhh! Está fria..." - gritou Sora, no momento em que a água tocou sua pele.

Agora entendia o que Yamato planejava. Se podiam apaziguar aquele calor infernal que havia dentro de seus corpos, nenhum teria problemas em controlar seus loucos hormônios, que haviam se descontrolado demais. E se os dois se mantinham em controle e não se deixavam levar pelo momento, poderiam pensar com clareza para analizar bem as coisas e assim esclarecer aquela confusão que ocorreu desde o momento em que Yamato começou a agir estranhamente até agora. Sora levantou a vista para comtemplarYamato. Se via verdadeiramente irressistível assim como estava: seus olhos fechados, suas mãos apoiadas na parede que havia atrás dela, deixando que a água fria lhe caísse até aos ossos. Então percebeu que o jovem loiro a cubria com a maior parte de água que caía. De repente e sem motivo aparente, Sora começou a rir.

Yamato, perplexo, abriu os olhos de golpe. " O que é tão engraçado?" - perguntou surpresso.

Sora respirou profundamente, tratando de acalmar seu riso o suficiente para poder falar. "Não é nada, eu... apenas me pareceu divertida a situação, é tudo." - disse entre risos.

Segundos depois Yamato a acompanhou, permanecendo assim por vários minutos. Quando se deteram, o silêncio reinou sobre eles. Por uns breves instantes se olharam intensamente, tratando assim de dizer tudo o que não podiam dizer com palavras e em um arranque de paixão, voltaram a se beijar, só que desta vez, _ambos_ estavam conscientes do que faziam. Yamato deslizou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Sora, apegando seus corpos ainda mais. Sora respondeu movendo seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, acabando com a pouca (quase nada) distância entre eles. Os beijos se faziam mais e mais apaixonados com cada segundo que passava. A água que ainda corria por seus corpos parecia já não importar mais, havia passado a segundo plano.

Yamato deixou de beijar esses delícios lábios para poder provar, novamente, a suave e macia pele de Sora. Começou por seu pescoço, saboreando cada centímetro daquela zona, avançou por seu ombro, provocando leve tremores na garota; suas mãos, haviam começado a explorar suas costas, memorizando cada detalhe desta, quiz ir mais abaixo, mas não queria arruinar o momento,por isso se conteve. Haveria tempo para isso. Voltou a beijar essa boca que o deixava obsecado. Sora, por sua parte, estava extasiada com os beijos de Yamato, adorava a forma que sua boca deslizava por sua pele, mas isso não era tudo, também adorava a forma que ele a tocava, com tanta delicadeza. Tanto seus beijos como suas carícias expressavam uma paixão que jamais acreditou experimentar. Claro que ela não ficava atrás, suas mãos, quase por iniciativa própria, haviam começado a acariciar as costas de Yamato, delineando cada músculo, memorizando, desfrutando. Gostava do que estava sentindo e desejava que esse momento não acabasse nunca.

Yamato tomou uma decisão. Dentro de toda a confusão que ainda havia em sua mente, havia uma parte dele que lhe dizia que esse era o _momento_.O momento perfeito para lhe confesar seus sentimentos. E com isso em mente, separou seus lábios dos de Sora com muita dificuldade. A ruiva se surpreendeu pela repentina pausa e o olhou questionando sua ação, mas Yamato não se deu conta, já que tratava de recuperar seu alento.

"O que... foi, Yamato?" - perguntou por fim.

Yamato a olhou fixamente nos olhos. "Sora, devo lhe dizer algo que estive guardando há muito tempo... e não posso esperar outro segundo mais." - disse seriamente.

Sora se ruborizou, seu coração batia rapidamente. "Di-diga." - murmurou.

Yamato respirou profundamente, acalmando um pouco os inoportunos nervos. "Sora... Eu te..."

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Os adolescentes se paralizaram diante o estreitoso som de batida por todo o apartamento. Tomaram alguns minutos e uns sons mais para se dar conta de que alguém estava batendo a porta. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. E se sentiram de repente muito incomodos pela situação tão comprometedora em que se encontravam. O momento havia sido arruinado pela pessoa que ainda seguia batendo na porta impacientemente. Yamato desligou o chuveiro, pois já não precisava. E como a água que se ia pelo ralo, assim se ia a coragem que havia reunido para se confesar. Se separou de Sora lentamente, sentindo lastima de si mesmo. Sora saiu do chuveiro rapidamente. Isto fez com que Yamato fixasse sua atenção nela e só então percebeu o quanto ela estava molhada, tanto assim que a diminuta blusa branca estava transparente. Sentiu um familiar calor lhe recolher o corpo diante o que seus olhos viam e antes de cair em tentação (de novo), desviou seu olhar, saindo do chuveiro também.

"Eu... devo ir ver quem é..."- disse Sora, se dirigindo até a porta do banheiro, mas foi detida no meio do caminho. Se voltou a ver Yamato, mas este não a olhava ou tratava de não olhar.

"Espera um momento, Sora..." - disse Yamato, soltando suavemente o braço de Sora, pegou uma toalha.

"O que... ocorre?" - perguntou ela um pouco surpresa.

"Se cubra."- foi tudo o que ele disse, entregando-lhe a toalha.

Sora não entendeu, mas logo de olhar para si mesma, entendeu o que acontecia. Pegou rapidamente a toalha e se cubriu com ela. "Obrigado" - murmurou e saiu do banheiro.

Yamato respirou entre resignado e aliviado, pegou uma toalha para ele e começou a se secar o melhor que pôde. 'Diabos...'

**--**

Sora se dirigiu até seu quarto para trocar a blusa molhada, mas nada mais ao entrar em seu quarto e as batidas na porta se fizeram mais insistentes. Soltou um suspiro, maldizendo internamente a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta fazendo esse ruído irritante. Sabia que não era sua mãe, ela teria entrado com suas chaves e seu pai estava fora da cidade. E não lhe importava se eram seus amigos, brigaria com eles pela interrupção. Haviam interrompido o momento perfeito para uma declaração e Yamato esteve a ponto de se declarar! Ou isso achava, o que era muito provável. A irritante batida na porta continuou e em sua frustação, Sora não sabia o que pôr, então viu sobre a mochila de Yamato uma camiseta preta sem mangas, dele obviamente, e sem pensar mais, a pegou. Jogou a toalha a um lado, tirou sua blusa molhada e colocou a camiseta de Yamato. Por um momento o tempo pareceu se congelar e apenas se dedicou a sentir o varonil perfume do garoto que estava impregnado na roupa. As batidas na porta a tiraram de sua ensenação e voltou a suspirar. Quem é que fosse, teria que ter uma boa desculpa para vim, do contrário...

"Já vou, já vou" Espere um segundo." - disse, caminhando em direção a porta, cruzou com Yamato ao sair do quarto, mas ele não pareceu notar, ia como em seu pequeno mundo. As batidas seguiram, mais persistentes que antes. "Já vou, espere!"- ao chegar a porta, a abriu com todas as intenções de xingar a pessoa que se encontrava ao outro lado, mas ao ver a dita pessoa ficou paralizada."Shinji..."

**--**

Yamato entrou no quarto sentindo-se frustado e muito desesperançado. Toda a coragem que havia reunido no banheiro se havia ido pelo ralo, junto com a água... e tudo por uma estúpida batida na porta. Já detestava a pessoa que estava lá fora esperando ser atendido. Agora não sabia quando voltaria a ter coragem suficiente para se declarar a Sora, talvez essa havia sido sua única oportunidade. A vida definitivamente era muito injusta com ele. Soltou um grande suspiro e decidiu continuar com o trabalho, para passar o tempo que Sora demoraria em atender a inesperada (e indesejável) visita e de passo, para poder despejar sua mente de seu fracasso. Se sentou na cadeira e ia começar, quando viu seu lápiz destrosado sobre os papéis.

'Maldição...'

Se levantou pesadamente de seu lugar e caminhou até sua mochila, de repente se sentiu sem vontade de nada. Buscou entre suas coisas outro lápis e, felizmente, encontrou um. Antes de voltar ao seu lugar, notou algo estranho com suas coisas, faltava algo. Esteve uns minutos observando sua mochila, até que percebeu que sua camiseta não estava em lugar nenhum. Revistou o quarto, mas não a encontrou.

"Estou seguro de que a deixei sobre minha mochila... Talvez Sora a deixou em outro lugar... Será melhor lhe perguntar." - murmurou para si mesmo e saiu do quarto em busca da jovem.

**--**

A ruiva ficou por vários minutos observando o jovem diante dela, como se tratava-se de um fantasma. A verdade era que, depois de todo esse alvoroço com Yamato, havia esquecido por completo a mensagem que o dito cujo havia deixado há algumas horas atrás. E agora... e agora ela não sabia o que fazer... Se Yamato o via...

"Olá, Sora... Como está?" - disse Shinji, rompendo o incômodo silêncio que se havia formado entre eles.

"Oi, eu estou muito bem..." - respondeu Sora, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Se formou outro incômodo silêncio, até que Sora se deu conta de que o garoto esperava ser convidado para entrar, o que não era o que ela queria, mas era o que se devia fazer. "Ehh... Desculpa meus modos... Adiante, entre." - disse.

Shinji agradeceu e entrou. " Espero não chegar em uma má hora." - comentou.

"Não, que isso..." - mentiu. 'Apenas chegou em uma péssima hora.' pensou. " Adiante, sente-se."

"Obrigado." - disse, se sentando no sofá mais perto dele.

"Quer algo para beber? Um suco... água?"

"Água, por favor."

"Tudo bem..."

Sora se dirigiu até a cozinha, fazendo que o garoto percebesse seu estado. Shinji notou (o que não era difícil) que Sora estava completamente ensopada, com excessão da camiseta que usava que apenas estava um pouco molhada. Isso lhe pareceu bastante estranho, inclusive se ela queria se refrescar, o que era lógico com esse calor infernal, lhe pareceu que era um pouco exagerado, por não dizer muito. Bom, poderia lhe perguntar o que aconteceu e estabelecer uma conversa agradável, antes de começar a falar sobre o assunto a que vinha realmente tratar com ela.

**--**

Yamato caminhou lentamente pelo corredor que dava a entrada do apartamento, um pouco deprimido pelo que havia acontecido e seguia deprimindo-se mais e mais cada vez que recordava a interrupção. Realmente havia sido o momento perfeito e haviam o arruinado... O garoto loiro escutou vozes desde a entrada e se deteve em seco.

_**"Olá, Sora... Como está?"**_

Reconhecia essa voz em qualquer lugar. Se aproximou sigilosamente a entrada e se ocultou a uns metros desta para não ser visto. Então o viu. Tal e como havia imaginado, a suposta visita era...

"Shinji..." - sussurrou.

Não necessitavam palavras para saber como Yamato se sentia com a chegado do rapaz, apenas bastava lhe olhar para ver a cada de desagrado que tinha. Resmungou para si mesmo ao ouvir que Sora lhe disse.

_**"Ehh... Desculpa meus modos... Adiante, entre." **_

_'Não!!' _rugiu o garoto em sua mente_._

Por que ela tinha que ser tão educado e amável com esse desgraçado quando este esteve a ponto de bater nela?

_**" Espero não chegar em uma má hora." **_

_'Claro que não... chegou em uma péssima hora!'_

_**"Não, que isso...Adiante, sente-se."**_

Yamato voltou a resmungar baixo, tratando de não ser escutado. Estava ardendo em fúria, querendo unicamente ir ali e dar uma boa surra a esse idiota e logo tirá-lo do apartamento, mas se fizesse isso, então não poderia saber a que havia vindo.

_**"Obrigado." **_

_**"Quer algo para beber? Um suco... água?"**_

Ao ouvir isso, o loiro entrou em pânico. Se Sora o descubria aqui, se irritaria, ela nunca gostou que alguém ouvisse as conversas dos outros e muito menos se eram as suas. Desesperado buscou um lugar onde se esconder, mas não havia nada, o corredor estava vazio.

_**"Água, por favor."**_

_**"Tudo bem..."**_

_'Maldição!'_

Yamato sem sequer pensar muito se meteu num quarto que havia a suas costas, rogando que não fosse o quarto dos pais de Sora. E, felizmente, não era, era apenas um pequeno armário. Suspirou aliviado. Escutou Sora passar por fora do armário e logo depois a escutou regressar. Quando pensou que era seguro sair, o fez e voltou a sua posição atrás da mesinha do telefone para ouvir a conversa.

**--**

Sora entrou na cozinha e se queixou. O que devia fazer agora? Não podia ficar muito tempo conversando com Shinji, já que Yamato certamente se preocuparia e viria ver o que a mantinha tão ocupada. Tão pouco podia ir lhe dizer que Shinji estava ali, já que se irritaria e não se preocuparia em disfarçar, além do mais de que iria querer ficar com eles na sala para ver o que aconteceria. Podia dizer que estava ocupada, mas ocupada em que? Se dizia a Shinji que tinha que fazer um trabalho, seguramente ele se ofereceria para ajudá-la, e se ela negasse, ele acharia estranho, sem mencionar que era péssima mentindo. O que mais podia lhe dizer? Que iria sair? Seguramente se ofereceria para acompanhá-la. Que Yamato estava ali? Não, isso não era uma opção.

'Por que me faz isso Deus?... Por acaso fiz algo errado?' se perguntou.

Suspirou. Pegou um copo e o encheu de água, logo voltou a sala, tratando de por seu melhor sorriso. Ao entrar encontrou o garoto lendo uma das revistas que sua mãe deixava debaixo da mesinha de centro. O garoto deixou a revista em seu lugar quando a viu.

"Aqui está." - disse Sora, lhe entregando o copo, logo se sentou no sofá que estava ao outro lado da mesinha.

"Obrigado." - disse Shinji, bebeu um pouco de água e logo deixou o copo sobre a mesa. "Sora, queria te perguntar uma coisa..."

"Diga."

"Por que está toda ensopada?Digo, entendo que queira se refrescar com este calor, mas...não acha que isso é exagero?

Diante aquela pergunta, Sora dirigiu seu olhar de forma instantanea até seu corpo. Era verdade, com a presa com que teve que se secar não fez muito bem, se natava que ainda estava ensopada. Era uma sorte que a camiseta de Yamato ficou grande e que esta lhe chegava até a metade da coxa, não queria que Shinji a visse com o que havia posto de manhã, já que... se era honesta com ela mesma... havia se vestido assim para ver se Yamto reagia como a maioria dos garotos faz quando vêem uma garota usar roupa curta, e _sim_ havia reagido, apenas não como ela havia imaginado.

'Realmente foi minha culpa o que aconteceu...' pensou e suspirou. "Bom, eu... o que aconteceu foi que... Olha, o que acontece..."- não sabia o que dizer, mas realmente não precisou.

"Havia uma torneira vazando e quando tentamos consertá-la quebrou, mas já terminei de repará-la."

Sora olhou para trás, apenas para ver Yamato caminhar até ela, até parar atrás de suas costas.

"Verdade, Sora?" - acrescentou Yamato.

E o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

**--**

Yamato, no segundo que ouviu a pergunta de Shinji, soube que teria que fazer algo a respeito; Sora não era boa mentindo e sua moral não lhe permitia de qualquer maneira, assim que a situação estava em suas mãos, dele dependia solucionar o problema.

"O que tenha que acontecer, que aconteça..."- sussurrou e saiu de seu esconderijo. "Havia uma torneira vazando e quando tentamos consertá-la quebrou, mas já terminei de repará-la."- disse, respondendo a pergunta, isso havia sido a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça e era bastante lógico.

Caminhou até chegar ao lugar onde Sora estava e parou atrás dela. Sora não disse nada, apenas o olhava bastante surpresa e Shinji estava igual, mas não durou muito, posto que segundo depois começou a lançar-lhe olhares assassinos.

"Verdade, Sora?" - disse, voltando a olhar a garota.

Houve uns minutos de silênico. Sora não sabia como reagir a situação, se sentia atrapalhada. O que devia fazer? Dizer a verdade não podia, isso apenas pioraria as coisas, mas poderia ser capaz de mentir suficientemente bem para convencer Shinji?... As coisas não podiam ficar pior que isso... Shinji, por sua parte, apenas olhava Yamato e Sora, que não deixavam de se olhar nos olhos. O que Yamato havia dito parecia lógico, considerando o aspecto deles, mas seria realmente isso o que aconteceu?

"Sora?" - disse Shinji, tirando os dois de seu tranze.

A ruiva o olhou e apenas assentiu, já não confiava em suas palavras.

"Bom, se você diz, então eu acredito." - disse e logo voltou a ver o loiro, que o olhava desprezivamente. "Não sabia que era encanador. Por acaso sua banda fracassou?"- perguntou com claras intenções de insultar.

Mas o loiro sabia como mantes sua compostura, além do mais os comentários que ele fez não lhe importava. "Não, de fato estamos muito bem, não me queixo. Mas tocar guitarra e cantar não são minhas únicas qualidades, Takamura, sei fazer muitas coisas, não há nada que eu não possa fazer... Ou dizendo de outra maneira... não sou um inútil." - disse com um sorriso de deboche.

Shinji se levantou, claramente irritado. "O que disse?"

"O que ouviu. Ou seu pequeno cérebro não é capaz de processar tão simples palavras?"- disse Yamato, caminhando até ficar de pé junto a Sora.

Shinji teve claras intenções de avançar sobre Yamato e golpeá-lo, mas Sora se colocou entre os dois rapidamente.

"Rapazes, por favor, se acalmem!" - lhes disse.

Mas Shinji está longe de se acalmar. "Onde está sua camiseta Yamato, ou por acaso ser um stripper faz parte dessas muitas coisas que sabe fazer?" - perguntou.

"Claro que não, não preciso disso. Além do mais, não é obvio? Sora a está usando, porque diferente de você, eu sou um cavalheiro e não podia permitir que ficasse com sua blusa molhada."

"Mas ela tem sua própria roupa."

"Sim, mas com um louco batendo na porta como se hoje fosse o fim do mundo não teve tempo de se trocar adequadamente."

"Yamato, acho que já foi o suficiente." - disse Sora, trantando de acabar com a discussão.

"Diga isso a ele, Sora, eu não comecei está discussão." - disse Yamato em sua defesa.

Sora olhou Shinji. "Shinji..."- disse.

O jovem conseguiu se acalmar, mas ainda estava irritado. "Desculpa..." - disse com algum esforço.

Yamato apenas se queixou.

Sora voltou a suspirar. "A que veio Shinji? Porque deve ter algum motivo sua visita."

"Sim, Shinji, a que veio? Porque nós estamos muito ocupados, temos que entregar um trabalho segunda e você está nos atrasando. Além do mais, me surpreende que tenha coragem de vim aqui depois do que fez na festa da Mimi." - disse Yamato.

"Yamato..." - Sora o reprovou.

"Desculpa..."

" O que eu tenho que dizer a Sora não é assunto seu, Ishida." - disse Shinji. " Eu preferiria falar com você em particular, Sora." - lhe disse.

" Por quê? O que tem que lhe dizer que eu não possa ouvir? Vou saber de qualquer maneira, assim para que a privacidade?"

"Já te disse, não é assunto seu."

"Yamato..." - Sora lhe chamou.

Yamato voltou a vê-la. "O que?"

"Pode ir me esperar no quarto, por favor? Irei quando terminar de falar com Shinji, prometo." - disse ela.

"Mas, Sora... Não espere que eu te deixe com esse tipo aqui sozinha?"- protestou Yamato.

"Por favor, Yamato, nada vai acontecer, confia em mim." - lhe suplicou."

Yamato, porém, não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas Sora deixavam as coisas difíceis. "Mas..." - tratou de protestar.

"Por favor...' - o olhou, implorando com o olhar para que confiasse nela.

E isso bastou para que a convicção de Yamato viesse abaixo. Assintiu resignado. "Muito bem." - disse e se dispôs a se retirar, mas antes de sair da sala, voltou-se a ver Shinji de lado. " Te advirto, Takamura... ponha um dedo em cima dela e se arrependerá pelo resto da vida." - disse e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Sora se voltou até Shinji e lhe indicou que se sentasse. "Bom? Te escuto."

Shinji suspirou nervosamente, não sabia por onde começar, mas já não podia voltar atrás. "Bom... suponho que escutou a mensagem que te deixei." - disse.

"Sim..." - disse Sora com suavidade, teve o presentimento de que se tratava disso e, apesar de que não queria tratar disso agora, sabia que teria que fazer cedo ou tarde e parecia ser que esse seria o momento.

"Sora... Eu sei que agi mal, mas de verdade estou arrependido..."

Sora o olhou tristemente. "Eu sei... e não se preocupe, já te perdoei por isso."

"Sim, Sora... Não é por isso que vim, na verdade... Na verdade vim te pedir que me desse outra oportunidade. Quero que voltemos, eu... eu sei que desta vez tudo dará certo." - disse o garoto, esperando alguma reação de sua parte, mas não obteve nada. "Sora..."

"Lamento, Shinji... Lamento ter te usado da forma que fiz." - disse ela.

Shinji esperou que a garota proseguisse.

Sora se pôs de pé e caminhou até a janela que dava a sacada. "Quando... Yamato e eu terminamos me senti destrosada, apesar de que foi um acordo mútuo... E foi ainda pior quando Yamato começou a sair com outras garotas, durantes esses meses eu estava muito vulnerável... Meus amigos me ajudaram um pouco, mas não era o que eu queria...Então você apareceu e eu pensei que isso era o que precisa, um namorado, para esquecer Yamato, e talvez com o tempo chegaria a te querer... Mas nõ funcionou..." - disse, fazendo uma pausa, logo se voltou a olhar o garoto. "As coisas pioraram despois disso. Você estava tão feliz ao meu lado que não quiz acabar com essa felicidade te dizendo a verdade e decidi esperar o momento adequado, mas esse momento nunca chegou, você sabe que não gosto de machucar as pessoas... E logo aconteceu isso na festa da Mimi... o resto você já sabe."

Shinji se aproximou dela. " Acho que não estou te entendo, Sora."

"Shinji, eu apenas aceitei ser sua namorada, porque achei que assim poderia esquecer o Yamato, mas não funcionou... Eu nunca senti nada por você... É uma boa pessoa, Shinji, mas não acho que poderemos ser mais que amigos... Sinto muito." - disse Sora tristemente.

"Mas podemos tentar, Sora..."

"Não, não podemos, porque..." - se calou de repente; não havia se dado conta, mas ela nunca havia admitido seu amor por Yamato a outra pessoa, nem sequer havia admitido a ela mesma em voz alta, tudo sempre era em sua mente.

"Por que, Sora?"- perguntou Shinji, suavemente.

Sora o olhou por uns longos minutos. 'Responda, Sora... Ele merece saber e você merece ouvir...' pensou. " Porque... eu ainda estou apaixonada pelo Yamato..." - disse e sentiu como se um grande peso houvesse se desprendido dela.

Shinji sorriu sem graça, já não podia fazer mais nada, ela havia admitido. "Assim que sempre foi por Ishida, eh?"

Sora assintiu levemente.

"Ele sabe?"

"Não..."

"Bom, acho que deveria dizer... Merece saber..." - disse Shinji, soltando um suspiro. " Bom, será melhor que me vá, vim apenas para isso..."

Sora assintiu e o acompanhou até a entrada em silêncio, pensando detenidamente no que Shinji havia lhe dito.

Shinji saiu do apartamente e voltou-se até Sora. "Foi um prazer voltar a te ver, Sora, lamento haver te incomodado." - disse.

Sora negou com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe."

"Nos vemos." - e com isso o jovem se foi.

Sora fechou a porta, cuidando de não fazer barulho. Apoiou sua testa na porta e fechou os olhos, permanecendo assim vários minutos. Logo se endireitou, abriu os olhos mostrando sua determinação. Havia tomado uma decisão.

'Sim... Yamato também merece saber...' pensou e se encaminhou até seu quarto.

**--**

Yamato entrou no quarto enfurecido. Fervia de fúria e precisa descontar em algo. Queria golpear algo, mas ali não podia, não queria quebrar algo do quarto de Sora. Soltou um resmungo ameaçador, como se tratava-se de um animal selvagem que enfrentava um caçador. De repente se sentiu atrapalhado, acurralado, como se as paredes se fechassem ao seu redor. Começou a passear pelo quarto. Como havia sido possível que tivesse cedido ao pedido de Sora? O tipo era perigoso e ela não era suficientemente forte para se defender. Olhou a porta do quarto com receio. Não quiz trancá-la, apenas para o caso de que se acontecesse algo na sala, ele poderia sair rapidamente e partir a cara daquele infeliz.Ainda escutava suas vozes, mas apenas murmuros, nada claro. Voltou a resmungar.

"Muito bem, se acalme, Yamato, relaxa, apenas estão conversando, Takamura não é tão idiota para tentar fazer algo a Sora, não comigo aqui." - disse.

Seguiu passeando pelo quarto por vários minutos mais. Qualquer um que o visse diria que estava agindo como um leão enjaulado. Mas que tanto conversavam? Nada que vinha dele pode ser tão importante para manter Sora longe dele tanto tempo. Maldição. Por acaso Takamura não entendia que Sora era sua e de mais ninguém?

'Sora é minha, minha, minha!' pensou possessivamente, tanto assim, que até ele mesmo se surpreendeu com o que estava sentindo, detendo-se em seco.

Tanto detestava que outros garotos se aproximassem dela, que nem sequer era capaz de pensar que isso era possível?... Tanto assim, que ela a queria somente para ele?... Tão fortes eram seus sentimentos por ela, que não suportava a idéia de que amasse outro homem?

Tão grande era seu amor por ela, que seria capaz de dar tudo para vê-la feliz?

Yamato analizou detenidamente o que se passava dentro dele. E sorriu. 'Oh Deus... A amo muito... mais do que imaginei...' pensou.

Se sentou no chão, de frente a janela e começou a observar o céu azulado. Já não lhe importava o que Takamura disse a Sora, que seguramente era o que ele achava, mas se Sora queria estar com Shinji, ele teria que aceitar... se a felicidade de Sora estava em outro, então ele aceitaria. Já que Sora era feliz, ele também seria feliz, claro que não estaria particularmente feliz com isso, mas estaria feliz por ela.

Foi assim que Sora encontrou Yamato ao entrar no seu quarto: sentado no chão, olhando o céu. Se aproximou lentamente dele até parar ao seu lado. Yamato a olhou e se levantou. Permaneceram em silêncio uns minutos, tratando de decidir que ia dizer. Foi Sora que falou primeiro.

"Shinji já foi embora." - disse, esperando um comentário sarcástico por parte do loiro, mas o que escutou logo a surpreendeu.

"Certo..." - disse Yamato, tranquilamente.

"Desculpa?"

Yamato levantou uma sombrancelha ao ver a cara de surpresa de sua amiga. "Aconteceu algo ou disse alguma coisa ruim?"

"O que disse?"- perguntou Sora, ignorando a pergunta dirigida a ela.

"Te perguntei se aconteceu algo..." - disse Yamato, sendo interrompido.

"Não, antes disso."

"Ehhh... Certo?" - perguntou duvidoso.

"Sim. Por que disse isso?"- disse Sora.

"Sora, não entendo a que se refere..."

"Sempre faz algum comentário sarcástico em relação a Shinji, mas agora..." - deteve abruptamente sua oração.

Sora olhou atentamente Yamato. O loiro estava tranquilo e ela podia assegurar que assim era, mas francamente não entendia porque estava assim tão calmo. Quando saiu da sala estava estava furioso e agora, apenas minutos depois, estava completamente calmo. E nem sequer havia feito um de seus comentários sarcasticos. Yamato olhou Sora um momente e logo sorriu, agora entendia a surpresa da garota.

"Era isso, te surpreende que eu esteja calmo, não é?"

Sora assintiu. "Desculpa..." - disse.

"Não se desculpe, eu também me surpreendi..."

Sora decidiu que esse era o momento perfeito para dizer tudo a Yamato, respirou profundamente e parou de frente a ele. Yamato a olhou curioso pela repentina convicção que demonstrava.

"Yamato, há algo que eu deve te dizer..."

Yamato fechou os olhos, suspirando. Tal e como imaginava, ela havia escolhido Shinji e agora ia dizer e pediria seu apoio, depois de tudo eram amigos, os melhores.

"Sei o que vai dizer, portanto não é necessário que fale..." - disse suavemente.

Sora o olhou surpresa. "Sabe?" - perguntou.

Yamato abriu seus olhos, ocultando sua dor e sorriu. "Sim, e deixe-me falar que tem todo o meu apoio... Você sabe que sempre te apoiarei em todas as suas decisões, Sora, e passe o que passe, eu sempre serei seu melhor amigo." - disse.

A ruiva não entendeu o que ele lhe disse. Apoia-la? Passasse o que passasse? "Agora sou eu que não entende, Yamato..."

"Me refiro que se quer ficar com ele, está bem pra mim, sempre terá todo meu apoio." - disse Yamato, pegando suas mãos.

Ele?... Não... Yamato não podia estar pensando que ela...

"O que?"

"Está bem, Sora, não tem que dizer, é sério."

"Mas, Yamato..."

O loiro soltou as mãos da garota e lhe sorriu novamente. "Será melhor que voltemos ao trabalho... Não tem que me explicar nada..." - disse.

"Não, Yamato, não é isso, me escuta." - disse Sora, mas foi ignorada.

"Está ficando tarde..." - disse o garoto, desviando o olhar.

Sora não suportou isso, uma coisa era que não quisesse escutá-la, mas evadir seu olhar, isso nunca havia feito. "Maldição, Yamato, me escuta!" - gritou, pegando seu rosto com suas mãos, obringado-o a lhe olhar. "Me escuta..."

"Sora..."

"Eu não amo Shinji... Nunca o amei e nunca o amarei. Achei que você sabia disso."

"Não o... ama?"

"Não! Porque... porque eu... " se calou e não entendeu o que aconteceu. Já havia admitido, a ela mesma e inclusive a Shinji, então por que não podia dizer a Yamato?

"Por que não, Sora?"- perguntou Yamato suavemente, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Sora abaixou o olhar, sentiu como o rubor lhe cubria o rosto rapidamente. Se sentia igual aquela vez no concerto de Natal, há três anos.

"Por que não, Sora?" - voltou a insistir Yamato, só que desta vez sua voz era terna.

"Porque... meu coração pertence a outro homem e..." - murmurou.

Yamato a escutou, apesar de suavidade da sua voz nesse momento e sorriu. E sem saber o que o implusionou, rodeou o pequeno corpo da garota com seus braços e a atraiu junto dele. Um terno abraço que deteve o balbuceo de Sora. Yamato suspirou contente e se afastou o suficiente para ver o rosto de Sora. Ela apenas o olhava surpresa, sem entender o que acontecia, com uma expressão de absoluta confusão e, o que a fazia ainda mais adorável, com sua face ruborizada. Yamato apoiou sua testa contra a dela e ampliou seu sorriso.

"Te amo, Sora." - lhe disse, num sussurro que apenas ela pôde escutar.

Sora conteve o alento, apenas podia pensar que estava sonhando e que em qualquer momento despertaria em sua cama, como fez esse manhã. Mas podia sentir tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela e, estranhamente, com Yamato também, além de sentir seus braços ao redor dela e suas testas apoiadas uma contra a outra. E ainda assim não podia acreditar que o que acontecia fosse real.

Yamato tomou o silêncio da garota como um indício de seguir falando. "Mais do que alguém poderia imaginar..." - disse. " Mais do que _eu_ poderia imaginar..."

Yamato se afastou lentamente de Sora para poder observá-la e voltou a sorrir. Pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o aproximou do seu. Sora soltou o ar retido lentamente, tratando de se acalmar, já estava convencida de que estava sonhando. Jamais havia visto tanta ternura em Yamato, apenas em seus sonhos. Por isso não se moveu quando o loiro começou a aproximar seus rostos.

"Isto é... um sonho..." - murmurou e em seguida terminou com a distância entre ela e Yamato, juntando finalmente seus lábios, mas no lugar de acordar, apenas sentiu uma agradável sensação recorer o corpo e isso a desconcertou por completo.

Yamato a beijou com ternura e logo rompeu o beijo. "Não é um sonho... porque ainda estamos aqui..." - se afastou dela, retrocedendo uns passo e esperou por alguma reação de sua parte.

Sora apenas levantou uma mão a sua boca. " Wow..." - suspirou.

O loiro teve que reprimir um pequeno riso, negando levemente com a cabeça. Parece que a confissão e o beijo foram demais para Sora, mas isso não importava, o que era realmente importante era que ela já sabia o que ele sentia, o resto... dependia dela. Pegou sua mochila e caminhou até a escrivaninha, guardou todos os papéis, dele e de Sora. Regressou junto a Sora para ver se já havia voltado em si, mas não foi assim, a ruiva ainda seguia fantasiando.

"Levarei sua parte do trabalho, Sora, eu vou terminar... e não se preocupe, prometo entregá-lo ao professor a tempo." - disse.

Sora apenas assintiu sem olhá-lo e realmente não escutando o que havia lhe dito.

"Bom, nos vemos segunda." - disse e lhe beijou a face, logo se foi.

Sora ficou por vários minutos de pé no centro de seu quarto, nem sequer reagiu ao ouvir a porta da entrada se fechar. Foi apenas quando uma brisa que entrou pela janela jogou todas as folhas que havia na escrivaninha, esvoaçando seu cabelo, que reagiu. Caiu lentamente no chão, revivendo tudo o que aconteceu desde a confissão de Yamato até que este se foi.

"Me ama... Yamato me ama.." - sussurrou e se queixou.

Yamato havia lhe confessado seu amor e ela ficou paralizada, sem saber o que fazer, e o deixou ir, sem sequer poder lhe dar uma resposta.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Sora é uma idiota!" - gritou frustada consigo mesma.

**--**

Ao sair do apartamento, Yamato suspirou, sorrindo amplamente. Se sentia bem, mais tranquilo. Quem ia pensar que isso era o que precisava fazer para acalmar seus loucos hormônios? Mas bom, as coisas comecçavam a andar bem para ele, ao parecer Deus havia cansado de jogar com seu destino e decidiu lhe dar um descanso. Começou a caminhar até o elevador e só ali percebeu que não tinha sua camisetaç não era que lhe importasse muito, mas não queria ser perseguido por suas fãs (o que era um fato) até seu apartamento, não se sentia com ânimos de arruinar sua tarde.

"Chamarei um táxi." - disse e entrou no elevador.

**--****Segunda pela tarde. ****--**

Sora caminhava pelos desertos corredores da escola, seu treino havia terminado há um bom tempo, mas ela preferiu ficar um pouco mais na quadra, tratando de eliminar toda a tensão que havia acumulado desde sábado a tarde, quando Yamato se foi de seu apartamento. E depois de vários saques falidos e uma bolinha perdida, decidiu que já era suficiente, sem mencionar que terminou ainda mias frustada. Assim que, rapidamente tomou um banho e se vestiu, logo foi a seu armário para pegar seus livros e ali estava agora, caminhando até a saída da escola.

Ao chegar a escola essa manhã, levou uma grande surpresa ao não encontrar Yamato na sala e não o viu durante o resto das aulas nem durante as horas em que esteve treinando, isso sim a desconcertou, especialmente depois de que ele lhe disse que se veriam, era como se nem sequer houvesse ido a escolo e se não fosse porque o professor Tetsuka lhe entregou o trabalho revisado e qualificado durante a última aula, assim haveria acreditado. O professor os havia qualificado com um cem, mas o trabalho era o último que lhe importava. Mais tarde, quando ia para seu treino, se encontrou com Taichi e este lhe disse que Yamato havia passado toda a manhã e passaria toda a tarde ensaiando com a banda, também lhe disse que ninguém podia interrompê-los, acabando com sua oportunidade de vê-lo esse dia.

Sora suspirou, detendo-se no portão da escola. Olhou o caminho que devia tomar para ir a sua casa, o mesmo que tomava todos os dias. E logo olhou o caminho contrário, aquele que levava ao pequeno esconderijo que estava atrás da escola. Precisava relaxar e esse lugar era o mais adequado nesse momento, além do mais ela não havia ido lá de manhã, já que havia dormido demais graças a uma noite de repetitivos sonhos. Sonhos que preferia não lembrar. Assim, sem um segundo pensamento, se dirigiu ao seu lugar secreto.

'Me fará bem relaxar uns minutos...' pensou.

Ao chegar ali estranhou ao ouvir uma suave melodia e mais ainda quando reconheceu aquela voz, que só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Saiu cuidadosamente de entre os arbustros e, tal e como havia imaginado, encontrou Yamato, que estava deitado sobre a grama com os olhos fechados. Estava tão tranquilo. Sora caminhou até ele silenciosamente, até deter-se ao seu lado, se agachou um pouco para vê-lo melhor, arrumando sua saia para evitar que Yamato visse algo que não devia. Então, esperou... Não passou muito tempo e Yamato abriu seus olhos, olhando Sora detenidamente, sorriu.

"Oi, Sora..." - disse, incorporando-se até ficar sentado.

Sora se sentou ao seu lado. " Oi..." - disse.

"E o que faz por aqui? Você não costuma vim a estas horas, já é um pouco tarde e seu treino devia ter terminado há uma hora." - disse Yamato.

"Bom, é verdade, terminou há uma hora, mas quiz ficar um pouco mais para eliminar a tensão... Além do mais, como não pude vim de manhã, decidi vim agora... Precisava relaxar um pouco, esvaziar a cabeça..." - disse Sora. " E você o que faz aqui? Achei que não vinha aqui a tarde..."

"Bom, tão pouco pude vim de manhão, você sabe, tinha que entregar o trabalho, assim vim agora. A propósito como nos saímos?"

Sora sorriu. "Tiramos cem."

Yamato lhe devolveu o sorriso. "Genial."

"Sim... Yamato?"

"Diga."

"Não deveria estar ensaiando com a banda?"

O garoto sorriu, rindo nervosamente. "Bom, é que... me aborreci e escapei dos rapazes." - disse.

Sora o olhou confusa. "Escapou?"

"Sim, é que... não tinha vontade de ensaiar hoje, mas os rapazes insistiram que era necessário e quando saíram para comprar alguma coisa para comer, escapei."

"Ahhh.."

Permaneceram em silêncio por uns segundos, até que Yamato decidiu começar uma conversa, apenas para aliviar a tensão. Falaram por um bom tempo, de nada em particular, apenas de coisas triviais, conseguindo eliminar a tensão que havia entre eles. Assim se foi a tarde e quando se deram conta, já estava anoitecendo.

"Nossa, está anoitecendo, já está muito tarde... O tempo voa quando se diverte." - comentou Yamato.

"Sim.." - disse Sora, estranhamente tranquila, parecia estar perdida em seu próprio mundo.

Yamato notou seu raro comportamento. "Está bem, Sora?"

Sora saiu de seu mundo, o olhou e sorriu. 'É agora ou nunca...' pensou. "Sim, estou bem." - disse.

Yamato assintiu e se levantou, oferecendo sua mão a Sora para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Acho que o melhor será que te acompanhe até sua casa, Sora, pode ser perigoso que vá sozinha." - disse o loiro e se voltou.

Antes de poder dar um passo, Sora o deteve pegando sua mão.

"Eu também te amo, Yamato..." - disse suavemente.

Sua voz era tão suave que Yamato acreditou que estava imaginando, foi por isso que se voltou para olhá-la, questionando-a com seus olhos azuis.

Sora entendeu o que seus olhos queriam dizer e, esta vez com mais convicção, voltou a dizer. "Te amo, Yamato. Mais do que possa imaginar." - disse.

Yamato a olhou um momento e logo lhe deu seu melhor sorriso. E antes de se dar conta do que fazia, havia acabado com a distância entre eles, abraçando-a fortemente, para logo beijá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sora de bom gosto respondeu àquele beijo, depois de tudo era isso que ela tanto desejava. Minutos depois, ambos se separaram um pouco para recuperar o ar, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Não sabiam o que haviam feito para merecer tão divino presente, mas fosse o que fosse, definitivamente havia valido a pena. Além do mais, já não lhes importava o que fosse que o futuro lhes deparasse, ou se Deus decidisse brincar com suas vidas novamente, enquanto estiverem juntos, já lhes importava.

E o que era ainda melhor...

...Já não teriam que se importar nunca mais com o calor.

**Fim!!**


End file.
